Elevator Rides
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Oh, Andy, it's you again! So, I guess this is going to be kind of a rountine thing, right?" Erin joked. "I hope so." Andy couldn't help himself say. Short stories about Andy and Erin riding to work in the elevator, from just friends to something more.
1. Day 1

It was 8:45 on a beautiful Monday morning in late April, and Andy Bernard was just walking into his office building. Work did not officially start until 9:00, but Andy always liked to be there five minutes early to get settled. Then why was he here fifteen minutes early? Well, he had no kids to drop off at school, no wife to have a lengthy breakfast with, and not even a dog or cat to keep him company. And, of course, he wanted to impress his new boss, Charles. _Appearance is everything_, Andy always said, and it was then when he first saw the appearance of a pretty young lady. Andy slowed down his step in hopes that he would catch up with her. She did, smiled, and walked right past him. Now Andy just looked stupid walking this slow. He quickened his pace and soon stood waiting for the elevator along with her.

Once Andy and the girl were in the elevator, he got a good look at her. She was young, probably in her late twenties. She smiled at him, and bore a beautiful smile with shining white teeth they seemed to make her whole light colored face glow. Her soft brown hair skimmed a few inches past her shoulders, and she was wearing a bright purple shirt and fashionable black skirt that accented her skinny body. She was very pretty and astonishing to Andy.

"What floor?" Andy asked her afterhe pressed number eight, the floor of Dunder Mifflin.

"Eight." She told him.

"Me too!" Andy said excitedly. The girl giggled. "So, you must be, like, a new client or something." Andy started. "Well, how about this. I'll just tell the receptionist you're with me, and we can get started on your paper plan. No need to choose a salesman or anything. I've got you taken care of."

"Actually, I'm the new receptionist." She laughed.

"Oh, right." Andy said, slightly crestfallen at the idea of not being able to go one-on-one with this girl, but then realized an even better silver lining: This girl will be around the office _all the time_. "I should've known. I mean, we can't have Kevin managing the phones forever, he's terrible at that. Kevin's one of our accountants, but now that I think about it, he's bad at that job too." Andy chuckled, and surprisingly, the girl joined in. "Andy Bernard, Cornell, class of '95." He added, and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Kelly Hannon, no title." She joked as she shook it.


	2. Day 2

"Hold the door! Hold the door!" Someone called.

Andy put his hand between the sliding doors of the elevator.

"Thank you." Erin smiled. "Oh, Andy, it's you again! So, I guess this is going to be kind of a rountine thing, right?" She joked.

"I hope so." Andy couldn't help himself say. "But, I can't help but noticing a lot has changed in one day. I mean, yesterday you introduced yourself as Kelly, today you're Erin!"

"Yeah, I wonder what I'll be tommorrow." She said.

"I'm kinda the king of nicknames." Andy bragged. "I have a few good ones myself, and I'm the one who made up Big Tuna."

"Big Tuna?"

"Oh, yeah, right, you still don't know the ropes. That's Jim's nickname."

"Jim.." Erin said, still looking blank.

"Halpert." Andy said. "Tall, good looking guy with the shaggy brown hair."

"Right, right." Erin said. "Sorry, I'm not that good with names. I really only know you and Dwight, the only two people who went out of their way to introduce themselves to me. Oh, and I know Kelly, but that's only because we share the same name. I don't think she likes me for that."

"Eh, nevermind Kelly. She'll come around. And other than that, how's work going?"

"Good, I guess. But, I dunno, everyone know's each other, and everyone knows there way around the office, and then theres me. And that Charles really means buisness. Not that I mind, or anything." Erin confessed.

"You know, about two and a half years ago, I was new too. And all the same people were here, with the exception we had a different boss, a different receptionist, and a temp. I came with four other people from the Dunder Mifflin Stamford Branch, and you know what? They all quit but me. They all quit in about a few weeks, except for Karen, she stayed about a year but then left because Jim dumped her. It was hard, the first few days, but I love my job now. And fyi, the Scranton branch is WAY better that Stamford. And I would've never have known if I didn't come here. Give it a few days. You'll learn the ropes, love your job, maybe even make new friends." Andy explained.

"I think I already have." Erin told him.


	3. Day 3

It had happened the first day, it had happened the second day, so it wasn't a surprise to Erin that she saw Andy on the elevator the morning of her third day at work.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said to her.

"I guess it is." Erin replied.

"So, how's work going?"

"Good, I guess." Erin sighed.

"You guess?"

"Well, I always think the second and third days are almost more nerve wracking than the first day." Erin confessed.

"Riddle me that." Andy said.

"What?"

"Riddle me that, you know, explain what you mean." Andy said as if it were obvious.

"Oh, right," Erin said, wondering why he didn't just ask her to explain in the first place instead of using this weird lingo. "Well, see, the thing is, if you do something wrong on the first day, people are like, 'oh, that's okay, you new.' But if you do something wrong on the second day, they get mad, even though you're still new. And you have to make even better impressions on everyone."

"Wanna know my three tips do do great here at Dunder Mifflin?"

"Riddle me that." Erin teased.

Andy smiled. "One. Name repetition."

"Name repetition?"

"Introduce yourself." Andy commanded.

"Hi, I'm Erin Hannon." She said awkwardly, shaking his hand.

"Hello, Erin Hannon." Andy said, she giggled.

"What's step two?

"Personality mirroring. So, keep going with our conversation."

"Um, so what's up, Andy Bernard?"

"What's up with you, Erin Hannon?" He said, and they both laughed.

"So, what's step number three?"

"Never breaking off a handshake."

"Never breaking off a handshake? How does that even work?"

"Well, let's just say, because I refuse to break off the handshake, so have you, and we have kept this conversation going, making it possible that we have gotten to know each other a little better. Oh, and, the elevator doors have been open for at least thirty seconds, and you didn't even notice because you've been so intrigued with out handshake and conversation." Andy said smoothly.

"Wow, you're good." Erin said admirably. "You're really good."

"Eh, I try. I mean, I went to Cornell, didn't I?" Andy said none to modestly.


	4. Day 4

Day 4

"Need any help?" Andy asked as Erin heaved the large box she was holding into the elevator.

"No, I think I got it." She said.

"What do you have in there, anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Stuff to decorate my desk. Make it more...me. Everyone else seems to do so." Erin shrugged.

"Who's that in the picture with you?" Andy questioned nosily, looking at the snapshot of Erin with her arms around a man. Andy felt a surge of jealousy. "Is he, like, your boyfriend?"

"Try my dad." Erin told him.

"Oh, right, he looked a little old for you to be dating him." Andy said, and Erin just blinked. "Not that you're dad looks old, no, he looks perfectly healthy, but you know, too old for you to date, you know?" He added hastily, realizing that in the dating world, anything goes, but _he _might even be to old for Erin on a normal scale. He was eight years older, and he was implying that age was in important concept and that he might think he was too old for her, which was definately not the case. "But not that it matters or anything, I mean age is just a number, right?" He finished, then sighed an let out a low whistle. Boy, was he nervous. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was...weird."

"Don't worry, Andy, I don't think I'm going to be dating my father any time soon." Erin teased, and Andy laughed a little louder then he should have.

There was an awkward silence, until Andy broke it. He was determined to make a good impression on Erin. "So, what else do you have in their?"

"Oh, I dunno, other pictures of other my _family _members, a few books because frankly answering the phones gets pretty dull..."

"I can imagine." Andy said. "Oh, f.y.i., our old receptionist Pam used to put out candy. Mostly jellybeans and such. I advise you to do the same if you want people to like you. And, if you wanna make people happy, mainly me, get M & Ms instead. I love those. But not the peanut kind. I can't stand the peanut kind. So, if you don't want me to hang out by your desk, then you know what to do."

"Peanut it is." Erin joked, and they laughed.

"Oh, and if you don't want Kevin hovering over your desk all the time, get some spicy candies. You'll tell him 'don't take too many, they're hot!' he'll say, 'I can take as many as I want' you'll say, 'alright' he'll pop around twenty in his mouth at once and won't come back until you bring out the jellybeans." Andy advised.

"Sounds like you've been receptionist before." Erin said, impressed.

"Nard Dawg knows his stuff." Andy bragged


	5. The Longest Ride

Andy didn't see Erin on the elevator on Friday, but he did on Monday the next week. Erin seemed to finally be fitting in at the office, or at least getting comfortable. When Andy was walking through the parking lot, he saw Erin talking to Kelly, but Kelly forgot something in her car so she had to go back and get it. So, it was only Andy and Erin on the elevator. _Alone again. _

Andy and Erin stood in silence for a minute, until Andy said, "So, how's the job going?"

"Good, good." Erin replied, and silence again.

_Why was this happening?! This had never happened before! There were never any awkward silences between him and Erin! Was it because now that she was comfortable with her job, they had nothing to talk about? Or maybe, she didn't have any problems, so she had no one to tell them to, so she didn't need Andy anymore. Andy really liked Erin, so he was going to do whatever it took to keep the conversation moving._

But he liked her. So that was the problem. He was nervous. So what could he say?

Silence again, but Erin didn't take much notice to it. She didn't seem to care. She just wanted to get off the elevator. To her it was just an elevator ride, but to Andy, so much more.

Andy took a deep breath. "So, good weather today, don't you think?" He said desperately and stupidly. _This was his effort at trying to start a conversation?_

But Erin didn't hear, because at the exact same time, words had left her mouth, saying, "Thanks for all your job tips."

Andy and Erin giggled. "Did you say something?" Erin asked.

"Um, no. It's nothing. Not important, not important." Andy shrugged. "Wait, did you say something?"

"What? Oh, nothing." Erin said.

And a minute later, the doors opened.

Longest. Ride. Ever.


	6. Ride with Angela

Andy knew that he had had luck with Erin, five elevator rides all to themselves. But Andy and Erin didn't own the elevator, so it was not a surprise that on Wednesday they were sharing the elevator with a fellow co-worker. It wasn't ideal, but the thought of having a third party in the elevator wasn't so bad. Unless, of course, you were sharing the elevator with the possible future mother of your children....and your ex-fiancee. And, to make matters much worse, your ex-fiancee was Angela Martin.

On Monday, Andy and Erin had shared their first awkward elevator ride. On Tuesday, Andy did not see Erin on the elevator. So on Wednesday, Andy was going to make an effort to make an impression, but that was kind of hard when your evil, judgemental ex-fiance was the only other person in the elevator.

Sure, Andy wasn't with Angela anymore, but unlike her, he had manners. He didn't want to flirt with his next girlfriend in front of his old one. It was rude, and it would hurt Angela's feelings. But again, when did Angela ever care about other people's feelings? She cheated on him with Dwight! It would be a good thing to show her Andy Bernard was so over her, and playing the field again. And the Nard Dawg intended to score.

Silence filled the elevator just like last time, but there was a sense of coldness in the room Andy could feel, or was that just his imagination because Angela was in the room? It was time for the Nard Dawg to show her who's got game.

"So, um, have a good Tuesday?" Andy said to Erin awkwardly, and saw Angela roll her eyes.

"Good Tuesday?" Erin repeated. "Um, I guess. I mean-" All of a sudden, a bell rang throughout the elevator. Erin immediately checked her bag.

"Sorry, that's my phone." She apologized hastily, and started to check her texts. "Oh, it's my friend Ashley again. She won't stop!"

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"She keeps trying to set me up on a blind date with her dentist. I guess I'll just have to go." Erin explained, and Angela let out some kind of giggling sound. Erin looked at her.

"Sorry," She began, "It's just...never mind." Angela gave a smug smile to Andy. He rolled his eyes at her. _Take that, Angela!_

"Are you sure? I mean, I never thought blind dates are a good idea." Andy coaxed.

"I'll do it. I mean, I'm not dating anyone, I haven't for a while, and there's no one I really have in mind at the moment." Erin shrugged. This time, Angela laughed. Andy casually edged towards her and stepped on her foot. _That's to shut up. _He thought, and for good measure, gave her another one. _And that's for cheating on me. _

"Well, I guess you can go, but bear in mind, you don't have my permission." Andy said jokingly, but in reality, he wasn't.

"Your permission?" Erin laughed. "Oh, Andy, you really are funny." Erin's phone rang again. "Oh, wow, it's a picture of him!" Erin gasped, and said, "Wow, he's cute! Angela, take a look at this."

Angela peered over at Erin's phone. "Yes, he definitely is cute. Very cute." She added and shot another smug look at Andy.

"Mind if I take a looksie?" Andy asked, peaking at Erin's phone and scoffing. "Wow, that guy looks like he thinks he's all that. I mean, look at that smile."

"He's a dentist. That's his business card picture. His smile has to look good." Erin corrected.

"Whatever. I just thing you should date someone more in the...field of business your in." Andy improvised.

"Yeah, because I wanna date a fellow receptionist." Erin said sarcastically before the doors opened. _Not really what Andy meant. More, in the same business building._

"Yeah, and because it worked so well when we dated, Andy." Angela said.


	7. Elevator Music

On Monday, Andy found Erin in the elevator again, and much to his liking, they were alone.

But alone also meant that they were the only ones to start conversations. And Erin wasn't supplying him with anything.

_Maybe can ask her stupid dentist boyfriend to start a conversation. _Andy thought angrily. He didn't know what to do, talk to her to make her realize how much better he was that the dentist, or not talk and she if she missed him. By thinking his choices through, Andy was not talking, and nor was Erin, so all that could be heard was they soft playing of elevator music.

"Ugh, I hate elevator music." Erin said out the blue, and Andy blinked. _Erin started a conversation! _"It's so...annoying. It makes the elevator ride feel longer, because it's like you can hear awkward silences."

"It _is_ annoying." Andy supplied.

"If they're going to play music, then they should at least play something good." She said.

"Like the Beatles, or The Who." Andy suggested.

"I was thinking Taylor Swift or Beyonce, but I bet those guys are good too." Erin laughed.

When they were quiet again, they could both faintly hear the elevator music playing, and laughed.

"We could make our own elevator music." Andy proposed.

"What?" Erin giggled.

"I mean, make our own music to drown out this stupid kind." Andy explained.

"Like how? We don't have any instruments, unless you can sing accepella....?"

"Erin, you're talking to a member of Here Comes Tremble, Cornell, class of '95! Of course I can sing accepella. Name a tune, and I'll make you swoon."

"Hmmmmm....you pick." Erin said excitedly.

"How 'bout I scat? That way you can join in?"

"Oh, Andy, I don't know..."

"Buh ba bah beep bah ba ba do doobie doobie...." Andy began loudly, and Erin laughed hysterically, but Andy kept going, smiling at her."Bah nobi doobie ring ding ding..."

And surpringly, Erin joined in. She wasn't half bad, either. But she wasn't ready to join Here Comes Treble just yet. When they finally finished, they burst into laughter. "That was awesome!" Andy yelled, giving her a high five. "We totally ROCKED!"

"Wow, just...wow. I've never tried anything like that before. And I've never met anyone who can scat like that. Are you sure you're not a popstar in disguise?" Erin gushed, and Andy laughed. Erin stared at him for a moment, before saying slowly, "You're different, Andy. I've never met anyone exactly like you, but yet, I've never met anyone so much like me."

Andy smiled his big, toothy, smile at her, not knowing what to say. Erin gave him one last look before walking out the open elevator. Andy couldn't help himself, he knew he shouldn't do it, but he acted before he could think...."Hey, how was that date with the dentist?"

"Oh," said Erin, the look of admiration she had given to him slowly falling, "It was...okay. I mean, he was really nice and all, but not for me, you know? Too predictable, too...normal. I need someone, funner, more spontaneous, and quirky.

"Hey..." Andy started, but the doors started to close on him. He put his hand in the middle.

"Yeah?" Erin giggled once he got out.

"Never mind."


	8. Televison Talk

Next Tueday, it wasn't a surprise that Andy saw Erin in the elevator. Well, it wasn't a surprise because Andy waited in his car for five minutes before seeing her park her own car. But was it worth it? Because, as usual, the elevator, silent.

"So, watched any good TV shows last night?" Andy asked akwardly.

"Andy, it's May. There are no good TV shows on anymore." Erin reminded him.

"Oh, right." Andy said, but then added after a pause, "What about the season premiere of Jon and Kate Plus Eight?" Erin stared at him. "Not that I watched it, or anything...or have watched it....or that I keep up with what the press has been saying about them...nope, I just...heard about them."

Erin contiued to stare before saying, "Oh, well that's too bad. I had a Jon and Kate premiere party last night...I'd love to recap with someone."

"Are you kidding me? I watch it all the time!?" Andy said excitedly.

"Are you lying?" Erin laughed.

"No." He said truthfully.

"So you lied the first time?" She pointed out.

"Kinda."

"Well, I lied about the party. So I guess that makes us even." She smiled.

"But did you see how Jon and Kate barely talked to each other!?" Andy said energetically.

"I know!" Erin gushed. "I mean, and when they did, it's not like the conversations were anything good, it was mostly bickering."

"Sometimes I think some people use love to publicize themselves." Andy sighed.

"Like Ryan and Kelly!" Erin suggested.

Andy laughed nervously. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of Jon and Kate, but that could work too."

"Oh, yeah, but seriously, I didn't have to work here long to know the way Ryan treats Kelly is despicable. And she's sickeningly okay with it because she likes the idea of having a boyfriend."

"Eh, I've seen worse." Andy shrugged. "Like the way my ex-fiannce treated me."

There was a pause, before Erin said slowly, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Andy stared at her before smiling. _No one ever wanted to talk about his problems. After he broke up with Angela, who was there to console him? No one. And when he was with Angela, did she ever like to talk about the minor problems he was having in his life? No._

_"_I'm good. I'm over it. I'm over her. But thank you, thank you. Let's say, the thing that relationship gave me, the _only _thing that relationship gave me, was a better outlook on love. Now I know what love truly is. I know I didn't find it with her, but I learned when I find it, it will be special. I learned is love is a mystery, and you can find it...when you least expect it. Maybe even in an elevator, per say." Andy confessed.

"You should write a book." Erin said happily. "You've got deep feelings. And a strong storyline. Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Boy loves girl. And it all progesses in an elevator."

"Sounds a little more like a life story." Andy mumbled. The elevator doors opened, and Andy called out, "Hey, did you watch the season finale of the Dancing with the Stars?"


	9. Sunscreen and Vinegar

Erin walked into the elevator on Thursday, completely immersed in herself. She didn't even take a glace at Andy, although he stared hopefully at her. She just stood there, clutching her arm.

"Something wrong?" Andy asked, concerned.

"Oh, Andy! No, nothings wrong, or at least, nothing you can do about it." She shrugged. "Just a little scratch."

"Well, do you mine if I take a look?" Andy said.

"All yours, Dr. Bernard." Erin said playfully. Andy gingerly held her limp arm in his hand and carefully rolled up her sleeve. He gasped. It was not a little cut. It was long, all the way though her forearm, fresh, red, and deep. This was no normal cut. Andy didn't like blood, so he didn't want to look at it a second longer.

"Erin, that is not a small cut! That's gigantic, that's horrific! Do something!" He said loudly.

"What am I supposed to do? Go to the emergency room, and say, 'Hi, I have a cut. Where do I sign up for my operation?'" Erin said sarcastically.

"How'd it happen?"

"New cat. No toys. Hence this." Erin said simply, flashing her arm. Andy gasped again.

"Please, _please _roll up your sleeves." Andy begged, and Erin laughed, until Andy started talking again. "My ex-fiancee had _tons _of cats. And the two times I went to her house, they scratched me. _Bad. _Those cats hated me for some reason."

"I can't imagine why." Erin teased.

"Hey." Andy laughed. "Well, because of that, I learned a few tricks about scratching cures. And now I probably have the best cut remedy you'll ever learn."

"And what's that?" Erin asked.

"Vinegar and Sunscreen, mixed together." Andy said proudly.

"Vinegar and Sunscreen?" Erin repeated. "Why am I sensing this is a joke..."

"Because nobody is crazy enough to try it. Or stupid enough, for that matter. And yet, I seem to be the genius because while you stand here clutching your arm, I remain cut and scar free." Andy bragged.

"I dunno..."

Andy took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves, pointing to his forearm. "See this?" He said.

"No."

"Bandit the cat scratched me when I tried to hold her. And this one here, oh, Ash hurt me big time." Andy explained, pointing to his battle scars.

"I don't see anything!" Erin exclaimed.

"And that, my lady, is the point we have come across." Andy smiled. "Sunscreen and Vinegar."

Erin gave a twisted smile. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

_P.S. Sunscreen and Vinegar, I have no idea if that works! I just took to odd mixtures and put them together, because it does seem like Andy would experiment with it!_


	10. Cat Toys

Andy walked in to the elevator the next day, and could hardly see as he was carrying a huge box that obscured his vision.

"Need any help?" Erin asked, laughing as he almost tripped.

"Nope," Andy said with another heave. "I think I got it."

"What's in the box?" She asked playfully.

"It depends," Andy began, trying to hide a smile, "Let me see your arm."

"What?"

"You know, your badly injured arm." Andy reminded.

"Oh, well, I was going to mention that. It's not really injured anymore." Erin smiled, and held out her arm. The scratch had reduced at least three times in size. "Sunscreen and Vinegar." She explained, and Andy smiled widely. _She trusted him. _

_"_Then this box," Andy said, and handed it to a caught off guard Erin, "Is for you."

"W-what?" Erin stuttered under the weight of the box.

"Here, let me help." Andy said, and took the box from her and put in on the floor of the elevator. "Open it."

"Andy, I don't understand..." She muttered while she opened the huge box, and let out a small gasp. "It's...cat toys! But, Andy, why?!"

"You got scratched because you used your arm to play with your cat because you don't have any toys. Here's to make sure it doesn't happen again." He explained.

"But, Andy, why?" Erin said as she examined one of the toys.

"My ex-fiannce loved cats, so I bought her all these cat toys. We broke up before I had the chance to give them to her." Andy said calmly.

"Oh, Andy, I'm so sorry." Erin said sympathetically.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm glad that I can give them to you." He said and Erin smiled. "All's fair in love in war. She kept the ring, I kept the cat toys."

"She kept your engagement ring?" Erin gasped.

"Yeah." said Andy, not seeing the problem.

"Andy, that's horrible! You have to get it back!" Erin commanded.

"I can't!" He whined.

"Why? Did she move away?"

"No, she lives right here in Scranton. Actually, I see her almost everyday..." Andy said nervously.

"Then why don't you talk to her? And get back what's rightfully yours!" Erin urged.

"Because...she scares me." Andy whispered.

"Andy, how could your ex-fiancee, the woman you once loved, the woman you once planned to marry, the woman you see everyday, scare you?" Erin asked as if Andy was being a baby.

"Oh, you'd be scared too," Andy began, "If your ex-fiancee was Angela Martin."

Erin gasped, and felt bad, but she couldn't help it. Angela? _Angela! _She was Andy's ex-fiancee? Well, no wonder they weren't together anymore. Andy was too nice for a girl like Angela. He needed someone who appreciated his generosity.

"How...How did it happen?" Erin stuttered nervously. "Why did you break up?"

"She cheated on me." Andy said slowly and somberly, "With Dwight."

"Oh, Andy, I'm so sorry." Erin said, and gave him a hug. She held him tightly, and didn't let go as Andy went on.

"When I found out, Dwight and I had a kind of duel over her. It was a draw. Now Angela's alone." Andy continued.

"It serves her right, cheating on a wonderful guy like you." Erin said as they parted.

"I was sad at first, but I'm over it. Like I said, now I have a better idea of what love really is. I thought I loved Angela, but I never did. And now, I'm really starting to learn the rules of love."

"You'll find someone, you hear that, Andy Bernard?" Erin said confidently. "Because you deserve better."

"Thanks, Erin." Andy smiled. He only wished she knew he had found someone. And she was standing in the elevator at the moment.

"Thank you so much for the cat toys." Erin said. "My kitty's going to love them."

"Any time." Andy said as the doors open and Erin heaved the box. "Hey, Erin," He called.

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you have a ride to the company picnic next Sunday?" He began, and Erin stared at him, "Because I do. Yep, I do. I will be drving my Prius to the picnic next Sunday."

"Good for you." Erin smiled. _If he wanted to brag about his car, he didn't have to start it off as if he was going to ask her out! But Erin didn't care, right?_


	11. Radio Contest

The weeks past, and as soon spring had sprung in Scranton, summer had begun. And even on this fine day in mid June, some things never changed; Andy and Erin were riding the elevator together.

But saying 'together' was stretching it. Yes, Andy had known Erin for about two months, and the silence that used to fill the elevator was long gone, but today, Erin was a little to preoccupied with herself.

As she walked into the elevator, Andy let out a wide smile. He hadn't seen Erin in the elevator for a week, so this was an improvement. But Erin was already busy, she was on the phone, and when Andy opened his motuh to speak, Erin put up a hand of silence.

"Radio Contest." She mouthed, and Andy nodded. Well, at least she was only blowing him off for the radio, He thought.

There was a murmer coming from Erin's phone, and her face lit up. "Am I caller number twenty-four?!" She asked excitedly, and even Andy was getting hopeful for her. "Really? Yes!" She squealed, and started bouncing up and down with Andy, but she stopped almost as quickly. "Wait, I have to answer a question?" She said, her face falling slightly. "Alrighty then. I'm ready." She sighed out of nerves. She then whispered to Andy, "Do you mind if I put it on speaker? It's a little hard to hear."

"By all means, do whatever you want. And good luck on that contest." He said.

"Thanks." Erin smiled.

"Erin, you ready?" The radio man said out of her phone.  
"Yes." She called into it.

"Okay, since you're trying to win Taylor Swift concert tickets, we're going to play you a little bit from a Taylor Swift song. Here's the catch, you have to name three different instruments that are playing through the song." The radio guy instructed.

"Sounds easy enough." Erin said optimiscally.

"We'll see. You have until the end of the 30 seconds of the song." Andy gave Erin an encouraging smile, and she gave him a thumbs up.

In a moment, Taylor Swift's 'Our Song' chorus began to play. Erin listened to it for a few seconds before answering quickly "Gutair, violin, and...uh..."

"That's two." The man said. " One more. 20 seconds."

"Uh..." Erin hesitated, and tried listening closely.

_This contest was so easy it wasn't even funny! Andy thought. He played two out of three intruments, one of them being the one she could'nt guess. Banjo! BANJO! It isn't that hard, Erin._

"Banjo." Andy mouthed.

"What?" She whispered.

"Banjo!" He repeated, and pretended to play one.

"I already said guitar!" She said impatiently.

"No! Banjo!" He whisper-yelled.

"Uh, can I get some help from my friend?" Erin asked nervously, with about 10 seconds left.

Andy sighed. Typically Erin, a totally goody-two shoes. She wouldn't cheat unless it was okay. But, maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Andy liked that about her. Angela never asked Andy if it was okay that she cheat on him with Dwight.

"I guess. Six seconds."

Erin hastily handed Andy the phone. "Go! Go! Go!" She squealed excitedly.

"BANJO!" Andy yelled confidently.

"CORRECT!" The annoncer said happily. "Erin, you just won two tickets to Taylor Swift in concert next week! You better take that friend of yours for a big thank you!"

Erin screamed excitedly, and Andy joined in. They started jumping up and down for joy. "Thank you, Andy! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Erin repeated cheerfully, as she hugged him tightly.

"Don't mention it. I mean, it was just too easy. I _play _banjo." He bragged.

"Oh, yeah! I remember when you and Dwight played for me. You were _amazing_!" Erin gushed, then paused before saying nervously, "Hey, I mean, without you I wouldn't have won the tickets, and, I dunno if you like Taylor Swift, I mean, she's more for teenager girls, but I like her, but if you're not doing anything next week," But Erin was stopped in mid sentence when the doors suddenly opened and Kelly walked in, her phone in one hand, i-pod in the other, and a scowl on her face.

"Oh my god, I went to the wrong floor, and you know why? I was too distracted to choose the right floor number because I was trying to win Taylor Swift concert tickets off the radio. And you know what? I was caller twenty-seven! And you know what? This total jerk was caller twenty-four, and she was asked to name three instuments playing during 'Our Song'. And you know what? She totally cheated and only knew two, so she asked her boyfriend to name the last one. Either she shouldn't get the tickets, her boyfriend should, or THEY SHOULD GIVE THE TICKETS TO CALLER TWENTY-SEVEN!" Kelly complained loudly.

Andy stared at Erin, but Erin said excitedly to Kelly, "Kelly, _I_ WAS CALLER TWENTY-FOUR! Andy helped me win the contest!" Kelly and Erin should have warned Andy to plug his ears, because in a moment, Erin and Kelly were sqeauling and screaming at the top of their lungs while they hugged at jumped up and down.

"Oh my God, we are going to have soooo much fun at the concert!" Kelly said, inviting herself.

"I know! It's going to be AMAZING!" Erin said, not even caring Kelly invited herself.

"We have to make shirts and everything." Kelly instructed as the doors to the elevator opened on the right floor, and Erin followed her out.

Andy sighed. He thought, just maybe, Erin was going to invite him to the concert. He would have definately said yes. Just as he was about to walk out, Erin walked back in.

"Forgot my bag through all the excitement." She explained.

"Don't wanna forget that." Andy said, and she smiled.

"Hey, Andy, thanks again for helping me. I've never won a contest in my life." She confessed.

"Any time." He said.

"I owe you one, big time. How about I get you a t-shirt, or cd, or something? Oh, wait, you wouldn't want that, you don't like Taylor Swift..." She suggested.

"Just don't get me the first album." Andy told her, and Erin laughed.

"No, seriously. I already own 'Taylor Swift' but I never got around to buying 'Fearless.'" He said.


	12. Cousin Johnny

Andy took out a piece of paper and fanned himself. The July weather was hot, and the heat between him and Erin was even hotter.

"Did you have an eventful Fourth of July weekend? Andy asked Erin on the elavator.

"It's not last weekend that's eventful, it's next weekend." Erin said, with a hint of bitterness.

"What's next weekend?" Andy said, confused. "My only plans were to see that new Harry Potter movie coming out."

Erin laughed. "Trust me. I rather go see it with you. I'm stuck going to a wedding."

"Erin, I'm flattered that you'd rather see a movie with me, but why would anyone rather be stuck in a dark room full of Harry Potter freaks screaming 'Dumbledore dies!' instead of having fun at a wedding?" Andy asked curoisuly.

"Dumbledore dies?" Erin gasped, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew! I thought everyone knew!" Andy apoligized.

"Nah, it's okay., But to answer your question, the problem is I don't have a date." Andy's heart almost jumped out of his chest. _Erin didn't have a date for the wedding she was attending?! And she was telling him! Did that mean she wanted him to ask to be her date?_

"Well, you're older than me, right?" Erin asked.

"Give or take eight years." Andy joked. Yes, there was a slight age difference. He had counted, many times.

"Do you remember when you were around my age, like, late twenties, early thirties, when all your friends were getting married?" Erin questioned.

Andy thought for a moment. _Yes, _of course he remembered that time. It wasn't always fun when you attended so many weddings and you were still single.

"Well, that stage is starting for me. I have a friend who's engaged, a friend getting married next week, I've attended two weddings the past two months, and Jim and Pam's is in October!" Erin fretted.

"And your complaining about being popular?" Andy teased.

"No, it's just, I go to all these weddings, and, well, I'm single. And I'm looked down upon by my friends because their getting married or they have serious boyfriends or what not. Then I come to these weddings alone, and when it's time to go to the dance floor I'm stuck dancing with Great Uncle Archie." She complained. "It makes me wonder if I should just _pay _an eligable bacholor to be my date. He wouldn't have to do anything, just pretend to date me for the night. It sounds desparate, I know, and I sound like a total mess telling you this, but, I'm so sick of being single, so sick of watching all my friends get married and me not being able to even hold down a boyfriend, and so sick of being looked down upon by my lovestuck friends. Yeah, this is such a good elevator conversation, Erin. I'm sorry I'm putting on this on you, but, I dunno, you're just easy to talk to, Andy."

"Oh, no it's fine. Totally fine. Actually, I was in the same boat. Do you mind if I give you some advice?" Andy said.

"By all means." Erin said.

"I have this cousin named Johnny. Johnny and I are the same age, and have always been kind of competive with each other. And you can guess, Johnny always came out the winner. When we got older, the compitition turned from who could run the fastest to who dated the prettiest girls. And when we got really older, it was who brought the prettiest and nicest girls to holidays as their serious girlfriend. And ever time, Johnny would come with some of the most beautiful girls I had ever met, and I would come alone. Well, one Thanksgiving, it really bugged me, so I met this _gorgeous_ girl on the street and told her I would pay her to pretend to date me. She agreed, and came to Thanksgiving dinner with me."

"And?"

"Guess who Johnny's wife is." Andy said bitterly. Erin could help it. She burst out laughing. She tried to stop, but was doubled over in laughter. Andy didn't mind. He liked watching her laugh, and her laugh sounded so pretty.

"I'm...sorry." She sputtered through her laughter. "It's not funny."

"It kinda is." Andy said.

"Okay, it is." She confessed, and they both burst into laughter.

"So, anyway," Andy began once they had calmed down. "Johnny married the girl I found, and they have two beautiful boys. Which means, by lying to impress others, I made things worse for myself, because it's not like I can hire two little boys to play my sons for the , in summary, don't hire a guy. Lying's not the way out. You'll find someone, Erin. It takes time. And trust me, _you'll _find someone. You're great, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

Erin smiled before hugging him. "You'll find someone too, Andy. _You're _great."

Then, the elevator opened, ad the two parted. "After you, my lady." Andy said in his British accent.

"Why thank you, Andrew." Erin replied in her British accent.

_Maybe he shouldn't have told the story of cousin Johnny. Andy thought. Maybe, if he had kept his mouth shut, Erin would have asked him to pretend to be her date. He would say he would go, refuse the money, pretend to be her boyfriend, and by the end of the night they would actually be together. But he just HAD to give advice._

_Before the elevator ride, Erin had a different outlook on the whole senerio. And, actually, she had considered asking Andy to be her date. He was a friend, and she felt comforable doing so. Andy was always that cute guy who'd she go out with if he asked, but wouldn't wait around for him. But, after that conversation, she felt comfortable going alone. Andy had gained her confidence. Also, there was the fact that after hearing the story about cousin Johnny, there was something she couldn't explain, but...she just didn't want to share Andy with her friends. She didn't want any of them to pull a Johnny and steal Andy from her. Yes, they weren't dating, she couldn't explain it, but there was just something about him that she didn't want to share. So, she'd being flying solo._


	13. Party in the USA

"Erin!" Andy called loudly as he ran. "Erin! ERIN!"

"Oh! Andy!" Erin said, taking one headphone out of her ear she turned around to greet him.

"Hold the door!" He laughed.

"Sorry about that." She apoligized when he made it by only a few seconds.

"What'cha listening to?" He asked, peering over at her i-pod.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"C'mon! Tell me, I probably know it." He persauded.

"Alright. You're gonna laugh, but partyintheusa." She mumbled.

"By Miley Cyrus? Oh my God I love that song!" Andy exclaimed.

"You're mocking me." Erin said.

"No I'm not!" Andy said, and began to sing, "_I hopped off the train at Lax..."_

Erin smiled before joining in, "_With a dream and my cardigan..."_

"Yeah!" Andy yelled happily. "Crank it up!"

Erin turned her I-pod up to full volume. She roared with laughter. This was all to good to be true, much like a dreram. Everything was happy and carefree. She and Andy were singing/screeching at the top of their lungs, Andy was harmonizing with the high part, and he was showing off some of his amazing dance skills. He took her hand and gave her a spin, and she laughed as she landed into his arms. They started to sing again as the chorus came on,

_So I put my hands up, their playing my song,_

_the butterflies fly away,_

_Nodding my head like yeah,_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

Erin howled with laughter Andy did a hilarous hip movement. They began to sing and dance again, and as the music plays, their dances began more exubarent, and their voices got louder and louder, they didn't notice the elevator door open.

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA,_

_Yeah, It's a party in the-_

And that's when Andy and Erin noticed the doors were open, and not only that, they had an audience. Their faces were blank. Creed was taking a video on his phone.

"I forgot my bag." Angela said slowly.

"I was taking a smoke." Meredith confessed.

"I heard a disturbance, and came to stop it." Dwight said professionally.

Andy and Erin exchanged sheepish grins.

"Oh, well, you know, Party in the USA," Erin explained akwardly. "It's kinda hard not to dance to."

"Yeah, it's pretty catchy. Miley Cyrus, pretty good." Andy added. "Creed, I'm gonna need you to delete that video."

"Nope." Creed said simply. "I never blackmailed the receptionist."


	14. Road Trip!

Summer past, and the leaves started to change colors as the season turned to Autumn. As the rest of Scranton fretted over Halloween decorations, the only thing on the Dunder Mifflin co-workers' minds was Jim and Pam's wedding.

"I can't believe Jim and Pam are getting married this weekend!" Erin gushed.

"I know." Andy said. "I remember when they weren't even together."

"I wonder why they're having in Niagra." Erin stated. "That's so far away..."

"Well, obviously not to keep away some of their co-workers." Andy said. "Probably to keep away a creepy cousin or something."

"Yeah, but still five hours! That's a really long time!" Erin sighed.

"I know. And especially if you're driving alone." Andy said.

"Oh, definately. You'd get pretty lonley."

Andy paused for a moment, before saying, "Hey, I mean, if you wanna drive up with me, that would be kinda fun. I mean, it's saving gas, saving money, good for the environment, and it'd be some well needed entertainment."

"Oh." Erin said, her face falling slightly. "Well, I'd love to, but the only problem is I'd already promised Kelly..."

Andy wasn't going to give up that easily. "Well, Kelly can come too!"

"Really?" Erin said, surprised.

"Yeah, it'd be fun! You, me, and Kelly, all hanging in my car. I'll drive by the way. I own a Prius."

"Alright." Erin smiled. "This should be good."

"It will be!" Andy said loudly.

"Should we bring snacks or anything?" Erin asked.

"Sure! And music! We're gonna be in the par-tay bus!" Andy said excitedly.

"Taylor Swift?" Erin said hopefully.

"Well of course!" Andy said loudly. "_Road Trip! Road Trip! Road Trip!_" He chanted, and Erin laughed before joining in.

_"ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!" _They yelled.

Andy was extremeley excited for the wedding. Yes, the road trip was defiantely something he looked forward too, but this weekend, he was determined to make a move on Erin. There was nothing stopping him.

_Hey, sorry it's kind of a short and meaningless chapter, but I wanted everyone to get in the mood for the wedding, becuase I have big wedding themed plans for the next chapter! Keep reading, and thanks for the reviews! Hope you like the story!_


	15. The Wedding, Part 1

Andy slowly reached the elevator. Using a walker really did become a burden, especially when you didn't need it anymore. But, there were other perks.

"Need any help, Baskin Robbin?" Erin teased, smiling in site of him. _And this was the greatest perk of all._

"Sure." Andy said.

Erin put her hand against the elevator, letting him pass. She put a comforting hand on his back as he walked.

"So, what did you think of the wedding? Pretty wild, right?" Andy said.

"Amazing! Like, the best wedding ever!" Erin relished. There were many reasons Jim and Pam's wedding was amazing. If the wedding dance wasn't enough, it was the location, the reception, and...Andy.

Somewhere along the line of the weekend, that signature wide smile he always flashed went from cheesy to cute, somewhere along the line, his quirky antics went from odd to adorable, somewhere along the line, he went to a friend to the man she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

How did it happen? When did it happen? She had known Andy for months, laughed with him, talked with him, and considered him a friend. Why was she all of a sudden WAITING for him to ask her out, instead of just letting it happen if it did like before? Actually, the question was, why didn't she realize how great of a guy he was before?

_Everyone waited in the back of the church, all full of excitement. Angela was debating with Oscar and Kevin on why she didn't need to dance, Kelly and Ryan were choreographing in the right corner, Phyllis was reciting her dance steps to Bob, and Erin stood in the middle of it all, not knowing what to do. She usually hung out with Kelly at times like these, but she had ditched her for Ryan, as usual. Erin felt lost, she had no one to dance with down the aisle, and would look like a total fool. That was when she noticed Andy, sitting alone in the right corner, forgotten. Erin walked over towards him, with a broad smile on her face._

_"Hey," She said. "Why aren't you warming up yet?"_

_"No use." Andy mumbled. "I can't dance."  
__"Andy," Erin sighed. "You know perfectly well you're an amazing dancer. You didn't get the name 'Baskin Robbin' for nothing."_

_"Well, I'm not going to argue with that." Andy said pompously. "But the thing is, I physically can't."_

_"Oh, c'mon, Andy, what's a little split gonna do to you?" She persuaded._

_"Erin, I'm on a walker!" He laughed grimly._

_"Well, walker or no walker, I'd be honored if you'd escort me down that aisle." Erin smiled, and Andy returned it._

_"We go after Kevin and Oscar, right?" He said with a twisted smile._

Erin smiled to herself, then stared at Andy. Yes, that was one of the great moments of the weekend, but no, that wasn't when she realized she liked him. Maybe it came later at night...

_And as the music played, Erin found herself alone again. Kelly was dancing with Ryan, and although Erin had sat next to her at dinner, you wouldn't have guessed after the way Kelly had completely ignored her for Ryan. Everyone else seemed to be having a good time, Meredith was defiantly loading up on the drinks, Michael had got it going on Helene, Kevin was trying to meet girls while Oscar watched over him, Dwight was dancing with Isabel, and Jim and Pam danced, kissed, and held each other tightly. Almost everyone was on the dance floor, or at least occupying themselves, unlike Erin, who sat alone at her table. She noticed that Andy said at table seven, longingly watching the dancers._

_Erin walked up to him. "And why don't I see you on the dance floor?" She asked._

_"Um, Erin, is this walker INVISIBLE to you?" He joked._

_"You were on a walker and completely KILLED dancing down the aisle." She reminded him._

_"Aw, c'mon, I was literally just following you." He shrugged._

_"Well, at least you took some of the focus off me. I'm a terrible dancer." Erin said._

_"Are you kidding me? You're awesome!" _

_"I wish." She mumbled._

_"Well then, Erin Hannon, let's put your skills to the test." Andy challenged, grabbing his walker._

_"You wanna dance?" Erin said, making sure they were clear on the subject._

_"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled mischievously._

To be continued...


	16. The Wedding, Part 2

"So when are you going to tell me why you're staring at me all weird?" Andy joked.

"Later." Erin said vaguely. She couldn't flirt now. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Andy and the past weekend. It was going to bother her so much if she didn't find the exact moment she liked Andy. It wasn't the way he asked her to dance, correction, the way Andy turned it around to make it look like she asked him, no, it must have been when they actually danced...

_"This is going to be kind of awkward." Andy said._

_"I've danced with worse." Erin shrugged._

_"What's worse than a guy on a walker?"_

_"Too Tall Paul. six foot eleven." She said simply._

_"Oh God." He laughed._

_"So...um, how exactly is this gonna work?" She asked timidly._

_"Um, well...I guess you'd put your hands somewhere on my walker," He said nervously. "Yeah, maybe right here...or..."_

_Erin placed her hands on top of Andy's, which were quavering as the clutched the walker. He immediately relaxed._

_"Is that okay?" She whispered._

_"That's just perfect." He said, staring at her and smiling._

_So, Andy and Erin danced the night away. It started with a slow dance, but as the music got louder and more upbeat, their dancing became more exuberant. At some points, it seemed Andy had forgotten he had a walker as he attempted to do moves he clearly wasn't capable of doing at the moment. That lead him to take over for the lead singer and sing his own rendition of 'Livin on a Prayer' which ended in him asking Erin to come on stage and sing with him, which she did with pleasure._

But that still wasn't the moment! Erin was feeling very picky, but she would know the exact moment when she thought of it. Maybe it happened after the wedding...

_The sun was just beginning to set on Monday evening. Erin desperately wanted some fresh air, or at least some leg room. They had been in the car for four hours, and Erin was tired from the past weekend. Kelly clearly was, too, for she had fallen asleep._

_"You alright back there, Erin?" Andy asked from the driver's seat._

_"Yeah. Just a little tired. And bored."_

_"Tell me about it." He said grumpily._

_That's when Erin realized she was a total jerk. Andy had offered to drive with her, and she had invited Kelly. Then, she had completely ignored him on the ride there AND back. Also, she had made him drive the whole five hours, while she and Kelly talked on and on and were completely annoying. And the sweet thing about him? He didn't complain, ONCE._

_"Do you mind if I come up there with you?" She asked shyly._

_"Oh, no. By all means." He said, taken aback._

_Erin climbed over the seat to get to the passengers seat._

_"Don't forget your seat belt." Andy reminded._

_"Definately." She smiled. "You don't have any music playing!"_

_"Oh, that's because I didn't want to disturb you and Kelly." Andy said._

_"That's so sweet. Well, you wanna turn it on now?" She said._

_Andy took a look back at Kelly, who was fast asleep. " Let's crank it up!" Andy turned the dial, and it stopped on the country channel. He was about to change, when Erin gasped, "It's Taylor Swift!" 'Love Story' began to play. Seeing the wide grin on Erin's face, Andy turned the volume up even louder._

_"How was that concert of yours?" He asked._

_"Great!" Erin said excitedly. "I mean, Kelly and I were probably the oldest fans there, and those tickets could've gone to good use for a thirteen year old girl, but I had fun! And I was thinking about you the whole time."_

_"You were?" Andy said, so shocked he could've stopped the car._

_"Well, I mean, I was thinking about you winning me the tickets, and if it weren't for you, I would've have been there." She confessed. "And when the banjo player had a solo, I screamed, 'Andy Bernard does it better!'"_

_"You did not!" Andy laughed._

_"I so did!" Erin giggled. "Ask Kelly. She gave me this weird look, and so did all the people around me. But I screamed it at least for or five more times."_

_"That's hilarious." He said, giving her an admirable look, before the chorus came around, and Andy and Erin broke into song,_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,**_

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,_**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**

**_It's a love story, baby just say yes_**

_Andy and Erin sang this at the top of their lungs, and when the chorus ended they looked at each other and burst into laughter before starting up the second verse. They had barley finished the next line when they heard Kelly stir._

_"Shhh." Andy giggled, turning down the dial as they stared at Kelly._

_"Mmmmh...Ryan." She mumbled, rolled over and continued to sleep._

_Andy and Erin exchanged glances and snickered. Then, Andy turned the dial up again, all the way, they rolled down the windows and screeched,_

**Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone,**

**I love you and that's all I really know,**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,**

**It's a love story, baby just say...yes**

_They sang, danced, talked, and laughed for the remainder of the car ride, and Erin's only regret was she didn't join Andy up in the front seat sooner._

But that wasn't it. No, it wasn't in the car ride, it wasn't at the reception, it wasn't before the Forever dance, it was earlier. Then she realized it. The moment she realized she liked Andy Bernard was the moment he did the splits. Yes, that was it. That was the moment she realized he wasn't just a normal guy, he was special. Erin smiled, and stared at him longingly as he clutched his walker.

"What?" He laughed.

"What?" She giggled.

"What what?" He teased.

"I said what first, so you have to answer first." Erin told him.

"No you didn't! I totally said what first!" He laughed.

"That's not the way I remember it." Erin smiled mischievously.

"Well then you must not have a good memory! I said what first, so you have to answer!"

"Well then what were you whating about?" Erin said,

"What?" Andy said, confused.

"Exactly."

"Wait...what?" He said as she walked out of the door of the elevator.


	17. Savannah Accents

"Andy!" Erin called happily, chasing after him. "Andy! Andy!" When she finally caught up with him, barely making the elevator, she caught her breath for a moment before automatically grabbing his arm, shaking it, and said excitedly, "Guess what I watched this weekend?!"

Andy could help but smile at her energy, and responded with enthusiasm. "The Notebook? Because that's what I watched!"

"No! Well, actually, yes, I turned it on for a few minutes, but something even better!" She said happily.

"Hmm...let me think. I'm gonna get this one..."

Erin could contain her excitement no longer. "Weekend at Bernie's!" She squealed.

"No way! Isn't it hilarious?" He gasped.

"Yes! Yes! And the best part is..."

"_The guy's dead the whole time!" _They said in unison, and laughed.

"So, did you do anything fun this weekend?" Andy asked.

"Watched Weekend at Bernie's. That's basically it." Erin said simply. "What about you?"

"Nothing really. Learned a few new banjo songs, watched the Notebook, and watched the Cornell football game."

"Sounds like a pretty productive weekend." Erin said positively.

"Eh." Andy mumbled, there was silence, and Erin knew that they were both thinking about the same thing. _The date._

The date that should've happened. The date that didn't happen. Andy had puckered up all his courage to ask Erin out, and she enthusiastically accepted. Later, when they were talking, they each misinterpreted what the other was saying, leading them to believe that the other thought that the date was just part of the game. _Stupid Savannah accents. That was the real culprit._

"I wonder if Naughty Nelly and Nathanial had fun on their date." Erin piped up.

"Their date was cancelled, remember?" Andy said glumly.

"No, our date was cancelled." Erin responded quickly, and then realized what she had said. Andy had originally asked her if she thought the date was real, last week. His tone implied that he thought it was part of the game, so feeling pressured, Erin lied and said she thought it wasn't real, although that was not the case. But now she had just let slip that the fact she thought it was real.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Andy said, eyes widening in excitement. "I mean, I thought it would've been a giveaway, seeing as though Nelly and Nathenial are brother and sister. Now, I don't live in Savannah, but that kind of relationship is definitely frowned upon in Scranton."

"So you thought the date was real too?" Erin asked hopefully. _There she went again! _Now she had just admitted the date was real.

"I...well...um..." Andy sputtered. "I find you much more appealing than Naughty Nelly Nutmeg."


	18. Stuck! Part 1

The January weather was bitter cold, and maybe that was why Andy was late for work. Well, that was his excuse. The real reason was he slept late, and he blamed that on the cold weather. The post-holiday season was always a depressing time. But there was something to cheer him up during this depressing season. Erin.

"Late too?" Andy huffed as he ran into the elevator, surprised to find her there.

"Yep." She smiled, whether at his presence or his coughing fit he couldn't tell.

"And your excuse...?"

"Corner Bakery." Erin smiled guiltily, shaking the bag, and now as Andy had caught his breath he could smell the aroma of delicious food.

"Ooh, lucky. I slept late, so I didn't have time to get lunch." Andy confessed.

"Oh, well you're welcome share with me." Erin offered.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll get something from the vending machine instead of mooching off fellow co-workers."

"I have a lemon bar!" Erin said in a sing-song voice.

Andy laughed. "You know I don't want to steal your dessert."

"You so do!" Erin giggled. "Remember last week, when you stole one of my chocolate chip cookies?!"

"I did no such thing!" Andy said in mock denial. "It was Creed."

"We were the only one's in the break room, you dooface." Erin said, nudging him playfully.

"Hey, well you got back at me!" Andy pointed out. "The next day, you switched our chips, remember?"

"Switch the chips...what?" Erin said slowly, concealing her smile.

"Yes you did!" Andy laughed. "You had a pack of chips that was all crumbled, so you switched it with my perfect bag!"

"Hmm...nope, I don't remember that." Erin teased.

"Erin Hannon, you are such a liar!" Andy joked, and they laughed, but it was short lived. Suddenly, there was a jolt.

Erin screamed, and immediately grabbed for Andy's hand. He took one last look at her before the lights flickered out.

"Andy?" Erin said timidly.

* * *

"It's been twenty minutes!" Andy said angrily. "If the elevator hasn't started up now, it never will!"

"Still no signal on your phone?" Erin said hopefully.

"Nope."

"Mine either." She sighed.

"What about Hank, you know, the security guard? Shouldn't he be watching the cameras to see if anyone ever gets stuck?" Andy suggested.

"Hank's not he today." Erin told him.

"What? Hank's always here!" Andy exclaimed.

"Funny how these things work out, isn't it?" Erin said with a twisted smile. _If that was catergorized as funny. Andy always seemed to take Hank for granted, and on the day he really needed him, he wasn't here!_

"Ugh, what are we going to do!?" Andy sighed angrily, sinking to the floor.

"Well," Erin said, sitting down next to him. "I guess we'll just have to...make the best of it."

"Make the best of it?" Andy scoffed. "Erin, we're stuck in an elevator with no signal, no power, and obviously no air circulation becuase it's really hot in here." He said, taking off his blazer. "How are we supposed to _'Make the best of it'?!_"

"Well, we're missing work," Erin said thoughtfully. "And we're excused from it."  
"Alright." Andy mumbled.

"We have food." She supplied.

"You have food." He corrected.

"Which I will gladly share with you." Erin said, and even in the darkness she could see Andy smile. "We also have each other, for company."

"That's always good." Andy replied. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

_"_And," Erin said, rumaging in her bag, "We have...lipstick."

"Always need that when you're stuck in an elevator."

"Tissues."

"Oh, I needed those."

" And..oh, I have a book!" She exclaimed.

"But we can't read in this light." Andy pointed out.

"Never say never." Erin told him, propping open the book, and using her phone as a flashlight. "_We're allowed to bring guests, said Hermione, who for some reason had turned a bright, boiling scarlet. And I..._Oh, sorry, the phone light died, let me click it again. A_nd I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid I won't bother!" _Erin read, imitating Hermione Granger in her best British accent. Although, she was having trouble reading because the amount of light was so limited. "Would you like to play Ron?" She said with a knowing smile.

"I'd be honored." Andy smiled, and Erin handed him the book. "_You were going to ask me?" asked Ron, in a...." _The light died again, and Andy pressed the middle button on Erin's phone to start it up again. "_Asked Ron, in a completely different voice." _Andy finished dramatically in a British accent, treating the simple line as if it was a cliffhanger in a play. Erin laughed as Andy handed her the book.

"_Yes, said Hermione angrily, But obviously..."_ The light flickered off once more, and Erin sighed. "Okay, so I guess that's a little tricky, but you get the idea, we can have fun in here!"

"Yeah, I guess we can." Andy said cheerfully as he watched her delicately place the book back in the bag. It was a blessing in disguise, really, being stuck in an elevator with Erin. This way, he could spend some much needed time with her, nobody could inturrupt them, and neither one of them could leave. It was a blessing in disguise, just like Erin, he thought as she handed him a piece of gum. _No, not like Erin._ He thought as he thanked her. _She was a blessing, but not in disguise._


	19. Stuck! Part 2

"So, do you have anything else in your magic bag?" Andy said hopefully.

"Let me check." Erin said, exploring the contents of it. "Ooh, my iTouch!"

"Awesome!" Andy exclaimed. "Now we're got a light, music, games-"

"And an app that can light up a tree!" Erin giggled. "I actually have that one!"

"No way!" Andy said excitedly. "Let me see it!"

"Well you can't do anything with it." Erin reminded him. "I mean, my Christmas tree's not up anymore, and I'm not even home!"

"Right, right." Andy nodded.

"But I have Tap-Tap Revenge!" She said cheerfully. "Are you up for the challenge? Two player!"

"Only if you're willing to loose!" Andy challenged.

"Don't get too cocky, Bernard." Erin said intimidatingly, as she opened the app.

"Oh, last name basis, now, are we? I like it, Hannon." Andy said, smiling mischievously.

Andy and Erin had a Tap-Tap Revenege duel for about twenty-five minutes, humming along to the songs as they played. It was a close call, but Erin remained the ultimate victor.

"I let you win." Andy grumbled. Andy was normally a competitive person, and usually quit before losing (because the game was rigged, _obviously!_) but seeing the satisfied look on Erin's face made it all worth while.

"Sure you did." Erin said, pressing the shuffle song on her ipod. "Sure you did."

All of a sudden, 'Hey, Soul Sister' came out of the speakers.

"I love this song!" Andy commented.

"Me too!" Erin gasped.

"_HEY_!" Andy sang. "_Hey, hey!"_

Erin giggled, before harmonizing with him, "_You're lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brain..."_

Andy by the time the chorus came around, they were on their feet, dancing and singing to the music, "_Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister, mister,"_

_"On the radio."_ Andy sang.

"_Stereo." _Erin added.

"_The way you move, ain't fair, you know?" _Andy belted, spinning her around.

Then they both screamed, "_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do...tonight."_

And that was when Andy realized Erin wasn't just a crush, she was his soul sister. Andy had never met anyone just like her, and never met anyone so much like him. Her smile made his stomach twist and turn, her laugh sent chills up his spine, and she was the kind of person who made all his flaws and insecurities feel like they were his best qualities. And no one else had made him appreciate the little things in life, no one else could help him find fun in a dark and sweaty elevator, no one else would dance and scream with him at the top of their lungs. No one else was exactly like Erin Hannon.

Andy and Erin spent about an hour singing and dancing, and exploring the contents of her iPod, and around 11:30, Andy's stomach started rumbling.

"You hungry?" Erin asked.

"No." Andy lied. He didn't have any food, and wasn't going to steal hers.

"Good, because I am." She smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him down. She started to take her food out of her Corner bakery bag."Now, do you want to split the sandwich in half or should I?"

"You don't need to give me anything." Andy mumbled.

"Andy, if you die of starvation in here, who will I talk to?" Erin teased. "Now, we have a sandwich, luckily they're kinda big, a bag of chips, and a lemon bar for dessert. Sadly I didn't bring anything to drink, I was going to buy one from the vending machine, I didn't plan on being locked in an elevator for three hours."

"You really don't have to share!" Andy insisted as she began to cut the sandwhich in half.

"Eat." Erin commanded, handing him half her sandwich.

"It smells delicious, but knowing that I took it from you makes me feel sick." Andy said.

"Put it this way. If you don't eat, I don't eat." She said simply.

Andy smiled before taking a bite. "I am SO HUNGRY!" He yelled.

"That's what I thought." Erin said with a satisfied smile.

Andy and Erin ate, laughed, talked, and joked, the only light coming from the light from their cell phones and Erin's iPod. Andy found the whole thing quite romantic, and almost asked her if she considered this a date. It was a candle light dinner, in fact. Well, technically an iPod light dinner, but close enough.

"I was on the wait list," Andy explained as they both picked at the lemon bar. "So I went to the office, and literally _sang _my way into Cornell."

"That is so cool." Erin said in admiration, eating some of the lemon bar off her fork.

"Yeah, they were totally blown away, and I started college in the fall."

"Cornell sounds awesome." Erin complimented.

"Ever been to a Cornell game?" Andy asked as he took a chip.

"No." Erin said.

"You should. They're_ wild._" He suggested. "And I know all the cool places around town, so I could show you where to go."

"Sounds fun." Erin smiled, taking the last bit of lemon bar. "Really fun."

"Oh, it's more than fun. It's awesome!" Andy said enthusiastically, reaching for a chip at the same time as Erin. Their hands touched for a moment in the bag and their eyes met, but after a moment the reality set in that their was only one chip left. All of a sudden, their hands both tried grasping for the last chip.

"Ha!" Andy said triumphantly once he got a hold of it, but Erin tried one last snatch at it, breaking it in half. They both smiled. "Fair enough." Andy said.

"That was delicious." Andy complimented, leaning against the corner of the elevator after they had finished cleaning up. "Thank you, Erin."

"Oh, any time." She yawned, sitting next to him. "Oh, I'm so tired. Went to bed late. Got up early. Hence the yawning."

"And I bet the hot and dark elevator helps to the sleepiness." Andy added.

"Oh, definitely." She said drowsily. "Luckily I have you here to keep me awake."

"Yeah," Andy said slowly. "Lucky." Then he thought for a moment. This was luck. He had been stuck in an elevator with Erin for over three hours, why didn't he do something about it? "Hey, Erin?" He said hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" She said quietly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Considering the fact we make it out of this elevator, would you, would you want to have dinner with me some time?" He asked nervously. There was a moment's pause as Andy held his breath and waited for a response. There was a small thud, and Andy felt Erin's head droop onto his shoulder, her eyes closed, and her mouth gaping open slightly.

"Erin?" He whispered, but she was already asleep. "Sweet dreams." He sighed, draping his blazer over her.

Andy didn't want to fall asleep, he wanted to stay wide awake so Erin could sleep comfortably in this position, but the heat really was getting to him, he was tired, and he didn't have Erin to keep him awake..._maybe just for a few minutes_ Andy thought as he rested his head on top of Erin's, and slowly drifted to sleep....


	20. Stuck! Part 3

Erin opened her eyes slowly, and if it weren't for the fact that Andy was sleeping, she would've let out a gasp. She knew she had dozed off, but she didn't remember falling asleep in _this _position.

Her head rested against Andy's shoulder, and his head rested on top of hers, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so...adorable. It was a surprise when she noticed Andy's blazer was sagging across her body. Obviously, he had put it there. It was a simple gesture, but still one of the sweetest ideas ever. Even more surprising was the way her left arm wrapped around his right arm tightly, as if it was a pillow. Her left hand was also intertwined within his right hand. Her right arm lay across his chest, and her hand clung tightly to his shirt. Andy's left arm lay protectively across her back.

Erin smiled. No, they weren't together, but it felt so...right. Erin watched Andy sleep for a minute before closing her eyes again. The peace was short-lived, as Erin let out a sneeze. This time, she did gasp, as the outcome ended up on his on brightly colored tie. What was Erin going to do? She didn't want to wake Andy, but she didn't want snot stains on his fashionable tie. She noticed her bag was lying next to her. Erin tried to stay in the same position, not even moving her head, so that Andy could sleep. She released the hand that was clutching Andy's shirt, and reached for her bag. _Who was Andy to say that lipstick and tissues couldn't be used in an elevator?_Erin laughed to her self as she felt through her bag. Actually, she could use the lipstick, she thought as she felt the cool tube within her fingers, and applied it on her lips in the dark. So what if Andy needed a little push to notice her? She then found the tissues, and once she had one in her hand, she daintily began to scrub his tie.

"What are you doing?" Andy said suddenly.

"Oh, Andy!" Erin said, surprised and embarrassed at the same time. If the color of her cheeks weren't a giveaway, the heat they were admitting probably were. "I, um, sneezed, and, um, well, tried to clean it off." She confessed nervously, and gave a wry smile.

"Oh," Andy smiled. "Thanks. Oh, and you have a bit of lipstick on your teeth."

"Of course I do." Erin mumbled. _So much for that plan._

Andy then began suddenly aware that Erin was lying in his arms. "Sleep well?" He said awkwardly.

"Like a baby." Erin replied, fidgiting. "I, um, guess I kinda treated you as my pillow. Sorry about that."

"No problem." Andy said casually. "It was kinda comfy. I mean..well, you know, fine."

"Right. Fine." Erin nodded, becoming conscious that their hands where still entwined, and they quickly broke apart.

"So how long were we out?" Andy said akwardly. "Fifteen? Twenty minutes?"

"I'm guessing half an hour, forty-five minutes." Erin estimated, taking out her phone. "Two hours!" She gasped.

"No way!" Andy exclaimed, leaning next to her to look at it. "We fell asleep at like 12:30, and it's...wow, 2:30!"

"Looks like we're heavy sleepers." Erin noted.

"Looks like no one in the office noticed we're gone." Andy pointed out.

"So, we've been in here for about five hours fifteen minutes." Erin said.

"And there's still about two and a half hours before work ends."

"What do we do now?"

"Make the best of it." Andy said, grabbing her iPod. "That's your motto, right?"

Andy and Erin lay on their backs side by side, listening to her iPod. Party in the USA turned on.

"Remember when we danced to this, in this every elevator, a few months ago?" Andy reminisced.

"I'm not up for dancing at the moment." Erin grumbled.

"We could write a parody song to this." He suggested.

"About what?" Erin said, interested.

"I don't know, anything. Cheeseburgers, puppies, Cornell, hmm...Sabre." He thought.

"Sabre?" Erin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know. Sabre rhymes with USA. We could write a welcome song for the new company." He explained.

"And why would we do that?"

"To be kiss ups." Andy laughed. "Or just because we've got nothing better to do."

Erin started the song again. "How would you start it?" She asked curiously.

"Ummm," Andy began to sing along with Miley, but changed the lyrics, "_I hopped off the plane at Scranton, Pa, another cloudy gray afternoon."_

Erin laughed, and Andy looked at her expectantly, so she bagan to sing, "_Jumped in the cab, here you are for the first time, look to the right and you see the electric city sign."_

Andy smiled, and sang, "_This is gonna be a good day,"_

"For Dunder Mifflin and Sabre!" Erin added.

"_Yeah, Yeah, Dunder Mifflin is a part of Sabre! Yeah, Yeah, Dunder Mifflin is a part of Sabre!" _They sang in unison, and laughed when they finished.

"We could actually sing that to welcome the company!" Andy suggested excitedly.

"You think?" Erin said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah! And I can learn the song on my guitar and everything!"

"That's be so awesome!" She giggled.

"Yeah, we can present it to the whole office. It'll be great. You sound better than Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Lady GaGa put together!" Andy compliemented.

"Oh, thanks, Andy." Erin said, truly touched. "You sound better than all three Jonas Brothers!"

"Can't say I haven't heard that one before." Andy said proudly.


	21. Stuck! Part 4

For some time after that, Andy and Erin listened to music while playing childish hand games. Erin was the queen of these types of games, and knew a _ton_. She spent a large amount of time teaching Andy how to play each game and teach him each chant.

"It's more for little kids, but it's something to do." Erin told him.

"Oh, I think it's great fun."Andy confessed, as he tried to slap Erin's hands before she quickly took them away. "Darn! You win again!"

The time seemed to pass by fast even with these stupid little games...

"Spiders crawling up your back..."Erin said sinisterly, her fingers creeping slowly up Andy's back.

"Stop it! Stop it! It tickles!" Andy shrieked.

"Tight squeeze!" She said, squeezing his lower back.

"Ah!" Andy howled.

"Cool breeze." She whispered, blowing against his neck. "Now you've got the chills."

"Yes I do!" Andy said, rubbing his arms.

"Let me see." Erin commanded, grabbing his arm and rolling up his sleeve, then taking the light of her phone to examine it. "Yep. See, goosebumps."

"How lovely." Andy said sarcastically, and Erin laughed. "Where'd you even learn all these games anyway?" He said as he put his blazer back on, he really was cold now. "I mean, it's hard to believe a twenty-eight year old can still remember 'Miss Mary Mac', 'Sugar', give you the chills, and teach your four different alphabet games."

"I'm a foster child." Erin explained. "Sometimes you gotta learn to make your own fun. Want me to give you a rose garden?"

"You're smile gives me the sense it might hurt." Andy said.

"Psh, no!" She lied.

Erin's games had entertained them for almost two hours, but by four-thirty, Andy had had it.

"Alright, I don't care if the office gets out of work in half an hour, we're gonna be stuck in here forever!" Andy yelled.

"Don't say that, Andy." Erin said calmly.

"Do you want to spend another day in here?" He asked her disbelievingly.

_Frankly, I wouldn't mind another day with you, She thought, but under different circumstances. _"No." She sighed. "I want to go home."

"Exactly." Andy said, his anger now seething out. "Now help me."

"With what?"

"We're gonna get out of here."

"What? How?" She exclaimed.

"I dunno." He smiled sheepishly. "I guess, if we could somehow open up the top."

"Andy Bernard, you're insane!" She laughed.

"Can you live with that? If not, I can be sane and we can...wait. And...wait." He sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" She said with a twisted smile.

"Alright!" Andy yelled happily. "I guess the best way...I'm pretty close in reaching it, but...Well, I'm gonna have to lift you up there."

"What?!"

"Just, er, get on my back, and uh, push the top of one of those squares and we'll go from there." He said nervously.

"I dunno..."

"Trust me."

Erin climbed on Andy's back. "Now push!" He commanded.

"Higher!" Erin laughed.

Andy stood up to his full extent. "Can you reach it?"

"Yeah!"

"No push it off to the side."

Erin lifted the piece of the roof, but it wobbled and fell on the ground of the elevator. Andy and Erin both screamed as they nearly hit it.

"Alright." Erin said as Andy put her back on land. "It's off. Now what?"

"You're going to have to lift me." Andy said. "I'm going in.

"Are you serious? Andy, you think you can fix this elevator?"

"I can try." He shrugged. "Now, er, why don't you kind of lay on your hands and knees, and I'll climb on you to reach it.

"Are you sure?" Erin asked nervously.

"Get down." He commanded.

"Good luck." Erin said.

After stepping on her back, Andy was able to lift himself through the missing square to try to figure out the problem.

"It's really quite filthy up here." He noted. "Remind me next to to not wear my favorite green shirt."

"Well, at least your green pants are okay." Erin said optimistically, looking at his rare and stylish pants in admiration as they dangled in the air. "Do you see anything?"

"We're stuck." Andy called.

"Bravo, Watson." She teased.

"No, I mean the problem is we're stuck between floors." He yelled.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Erin said, raising her voice so he could hear her.

"I guess...maybe...I could completely climb on top of the elevator, and then try to prop open the door..." He said airily.

"Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?" Erin said with a grim laugh. "That's crazy! That's dangerous! And no offense, Andy, you've not the incredible Hulk, I'm not sure you can pry open those doors."

"It's worth a shot."

"No it isn't." She said negatively.

"And if I don't, I'll keep thinking about what I could done. The Nard Dawg likes to play the hero. And likes a sense of danger and excitement."

"You don't have my approval." Erin sighed. "Does that count for anything?"

"You've safety counts for more." Andy huffed as he started to lift his legs through the whole.

"I'm safe right here." Erin reminded him. "And you would be too."

"Yeah, yeah." Andy laughed, and as both his legs were on top of the elevator, he stood up, able to reach the ledge under the door to the next floor. "This is actually kinda cool." He said, his voice echoing. "You should come up here!"

"As if!" Erin laughed.

"C'mon, it could be fun!"

"Just do what you think you gotta do and get down here!" She commanded.

"If all goes well, you'll have to come up here anyway," Andy said, poking his head through the hole and making Erin gasp. "You wanna come now?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" He said, now trying to reach the ledge.

"Because it's not gonna work! This is your craziest idea yet! Crazier then the birds at Christmas!"

"I thought you liked them?" Andy said, hurt.

"I did, I did, the whole thing was the best present I've ever received, but it was definitely crazy! It seems to me, Andy Bernard, that once you have an idea in your head, you just go for it."

"Yep, that's me."

"And maybe, you should've have waited a moment and think this one through." She called.

"You won't be saying that once we're out of here." He said confidently, pushing himself off the ledge, towards the eighth floor door. All of a sudden, the elevator began to move.

"Andy, what did you do?!" Erin screamed.

"Nothing!" He yelled.

"It's moving, it's moving, oh God, Andy, get back in here!" She shrieked.

Andy jumped back on the elevator roof, and then put his legs in the open square. "Andy, Andy, Andy, Andy!" Erin cried, grabbing his legs and pulling them. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

Andy jumped, none to gracefully, back down to the floor of the elevator. Erin let out of sigh of relief. Andy, still on the floor, surprisingly, laughed, laughed when the light went on inside the elevator, and laughed his loudest when the doors opened.

"See, I told you I could fix it!" Andy said proudly.

"You didn't do anything." Erin giggled as she grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Maybe, but maybe the elevator sensed my bravery and rewarded it by making the elevator move." He noted.

"That sounds like a probable answer." said Jim's voice, and Andy and Erin jumped before facing several of their co-workers, Jim, Pam, Kevin, Stanley, and Phyllis.

"Andy? Erin?" Phyllis called. "How long have you two been in there?"

"Since 9:15 a.m." Erin admitted.

"Oh my God, that's terrible." Pam gasped.

"Yeah, that's like, nine hours!" Kevin pointed out.

"Eight hours, you idiot." Stanley corrected him.

"What did you do in there?" Phyllis asked. "Andy must've drove you crazy."

"Actually, Andy was the thing that kept me from going crazy." Erin said, and Phyllis and Pam exchanged glances.

"So, how was it?" Kevin asked to Andy in front of Jim and Stanley.

"How was what?" Andy asked, confused.

"The 'ride'." Kevin asked with a nudge.

"Well, I got to spend the day with Erin, so, yeah, I guess."

"Did anything...happen?" Kevin asked.

"You know what, Kev? I think that's between Andy and Erin." Jim said. "And I think I would not like to know if it did."

"Well?" Kevin questioned.

"God, no!" Andy yelled. "We just, talked, and laughed, sang, and danced. We played games, listened to her iPod, ate lunch, took a nap, yeah, it was fun. And nothing _happened_, but yet, a lot happened."

"I don't need this." Stanley said grumpily. "I'm getting on the elevator."

"Are you serious?" Andy laughed. "After Erin and I spent eight hours in there? Would it kill you to walk eight flights of stairs?!"

"That's the reason we're the only ones walking." Stanley said. "It _would _kill us."

"Hey, I'm pregnant!" Pam reminded them.

Stanley, Phyllis, Kevin, Jim, and Pam proceeded to go on the elevator. "After you." Andy said to Erin.

"Oh, no!" She shook her head and laughed. "Not today! I'm taking the stairs, would you care to join me?" Before the elevator closed, Erin saw Pam and Phyllis exchange smiles, Jim give Andy a nod and Kevin give him at thumbs up. Stanley rolled his eyes.

"Would you ever like to get stuck in an elevator again?" Andy asked her as they walked down the stairs.

Erin thought for a moment. "Depends who it's with."

"How bout me?"

"How bout next Tuesday?" She joked, and they both laughed.

"Well, yeah, I was stuck in an elevator for eight hours today, but, surprisingly, I had fun." Erin told him once they reached ground floor. "Thank you, Andy. Really, if it weren't for you, I would've driven myself insane in there."

"Hey, me too." Andy said, and she waved before starting to walk out the building. "Hey, Erin!" He called.

"Yeah?"

"I believe I owe you a lunch."

Erin smiled widely. "Half a lunch, to be exact."


	22. Second Date

Erin walked in the elevator on Friday night in mid-March, and was happy to see Andy there. But, her happiness was also enveloped in nerves. This was the first time Andy and Erin had been completely alone since the date. Their first date. The date that didn't go exactly as planned.

_Curse her stupid germs! _Erin thought. The night could've been perfect, but she had to get _sick_. And then, to top it all off, when Andy came over, _Reed _had to interrupt. Of course, Erin loved Reed to death, but when Erin replayed the date over, maybe it could've been a _little _more romantic without him intervening. But, still, Andy had come over, _for her_! He was understanding about the fact that they had to postpone the date, then he couldn't stay away from her any longer, so he had to make sure he was with her that night. How romantic! Was it possible Erin could've met a better guy?

But, now, the thing between them was the idea of a second date. _Was _there going to be a second date? Was Andy going to ask her? Was Erin supposed to ask him? Did Andy want to go on a second date at all?

Erin decided to take the first step. "So, did you hear, Michael promises anyone who finds the new leads at the dump an extra day off?" She began.

"Yeah, as if anyone's gonna drive to the dump by themselves, and rummage through garbage for a piece of paper." Andy scoffed.

"Well, it could be kinda fun." Erin said optimistically. "I mean, it's kinda like pirates looking for buried treasure. Arggggh!"

Andy laughed. "Yeah, you're right. It could be really fun. And you get a day off. You wanna go?"

"By myself?" Erin asked. "No."

"No," Andy said hesitantly. "I meant, do you wanna go...with me?"

Erin's eyes widened. "Like a date?"

There was no holding back now. "Well, that was kinda what I was thinking, but, when I say it out loud, it sounds so stupid." Andy said nervously. "Date at a dump, rummaging through garbage for sales leads! Wow, I'm stupid. Just forget it."

"No, no." Erin said. "I think it's cool. It's a great idea. I'd love to do it, that is...if you're still willing."

Andy's eyes widened and he smiled widely. "Then it's a date! Our second date! And afterwards, we could get dinner or something." He suggested.

"I can't wait." Erin whispered, and when the doors opened, she grabbed for his hand. She squeezed it for a moment before pulling him out of the elevator. "Well, c'mon, those leads aren't gonna find themselves!" She yelled.


	23. Drama

"Andy!" Erin squealed when the elevator doors opened, and fell into the arms of her newly acclaimed boyfriend.

"Erin!" Andy giggled, hugging her tight. "Remember last night, when we were on the phone, and you said blue was my best color?" Andy reminisced, pointing to his pants and then pushing a loose strand of Erin's hair behind her ear.

"Remember last Friday, when you kissed me for the first time?" Erin said, with a dreamy expression coming over her.

"I don't know, remind me." Andy said smoothly, pressing his lips against hers.

Kissing Erin was the best feeling in the world. When Andy kissed Erin, he felt like he was invincible, and nothing could go wrong. He felt that at that very moment, as his lips met hers, all was right in the world.

But, almost as soon as they had kissed, Andy pulled away.

"We've got to stop." Andy said suddenly.

"What?" Erin's voice quavered. "But, Andy, why?"

"This is bad." He said seriously.

"Andy, what do you mean?" Erin said in a high-pitched voice, and Andy could already sense tears sparkling in her eyes. "I like you. I like you a lot. Nothing has to stop!"

"No, God no, not us! This, this is fine. But, no, it's gonna stop at the office!" Andy said, and a look of relief came over Erin as she collapsed into a hug.

"But why does it have to stop in the office?" Erin asked in a muffled voice, as her face was pressed against his shoulder.

"When the office finds out we're dating, they'll have a field day!" Andy exclaimed. "I mean, think about it! The two most attractive and likeable people in the office, together?! The gossip will be swirling around like there's no tomorrow! And I just...I just don't want all that drama, you know?"

Erin looked at him. _She _didn't mind everybody knowing. Actually, she wanted everyone to know. She especially wanted to brag to Kelly that she had a boyfriend, that her boyfriend was Andy Bernard, and that he was a much better boyfriend than Ryan.

_But, _Andy wanted it to be a secret. So Erin would keep it a secret. Because she cared about him.

"Alright, sweetie." Erin said, kissing him on the cheek. "If it makes you happy."

"Very." Andy said, and the elevator opened. "Well, I guess it's time to face the work day, for the first time as a couple. You ready?"

Erin enclosed her hand within his, and squeezed it for a moment. "I'm ready for anything with you." Then she let go of his hand.

"What are my hands cold or something?" He asked.

"Oh, no, but, remember, you don't like drama, so we can't display public affection." Erin reminded him, trying to hide her smile. _If all went as planned, she'd have Andy kissing her in front of the whole office by the end of today. _"So, I guess I'll walk in the office first, and you can walk in a minute later."

"Yeah, I guess." Andy said decently. _Maybe hiding their relationship was more trouble than it was worth._

_Hey, I just want to warn everyone, unless I come up with a great story from Thursday's episode, Secretary's Day, which is Andy/Erin based, I only have one more chapter planned! So, we're coming towards the end! Also, if you like Harry Potter, Jim and Pam, or you're just looking for a story, check out my fanfic, Office Romance. It's a Ron/Hermione story, and I got the idea from Jim and Pam. He likes her, she's engaged, they work together, etc. There's also Michael and Dwight based characters, and hopefully an Andy and Erin in the future! Hope you check it out! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!_


	24. Love at First Sight

"Hey, sweetie." Andy smiled when Erin walked in the elevator, beaming.

"Hi, handsome," Erin giggled, wrapping her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist before they kissed.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Andy asked randomly when they parted, arms still around each other.

Erin thought for a moment. "No," She said. "Because then I'd already be married. A loooooong time ago."

"Well, now you gotta tell me." He joked.

"You probably don't want to hear." Erin sighed. "It's just your average puppy love."

"No, tell me." Andy said. "I'll find this guy."

Erin laughed. "Well, I was ten years old...."

_Ten year old Erin Hannon clutched her suitcase and held on to her marble collection in the glass container, shivering from nerves in the middle of the hustling, bustling airport._

"I'm sorry...marbles?" Andy interrupted.

"Hey, I was a foster kid!" Erin objected

_She had done it before, it was just another foster family, so why was she so nervous? Maybe it was the fact that she so much wanted to be liked, or was so afraid she wouldn't be. Or maybe it was because no ten year old deserved this._

_She had lost site of her 'escort' as he went to pick up the tickets, leaving Erin alone. She decided it was best to stay where she was and let him come find her, although that was right in the middle of the airport, just as a bunch of rowdy college boys were getting off a plane._

_It was a large group of boys, boisterous, loud, and energetic. They were already tossing a football around, even as people were passing between them. They all wearing clothing with the logo for Cornell University on it._

"Big Red!" Andy cheered.

"Shhh! Let me finish!"

_The one thing that school clearly didn't teach was manners, because one large boy didn't notice her as he ran right into her, triumphantly clutching the football. He gave one last glance at Erin, who had a large, bleeding scratch on her arm from chipped glass and was helplessly trying to pick up the fallen marbles that were scattered across the floor._

_She began to cry, and then noticed him._

_"Need any help?" He asked. He was from Cornell, around eighteen, but unlike the other boys in Cornell hoodies and sweatpants, he was dressed in khakis and a collared shirt tucked under his Cornell sweatshirt. The first thing Erin noticed about him was his warm blue eyes and his wide, sparkling smile._

_"Sure." Erin mumbled._

_Erin and the boy quietly picked up all the scattered marbles. The boy helped put them in her suitcase._

_"Where you going?" He asked._

_"Don't know." She said glumly._

_He went silent again. Erin sniffled. _

_"You okay?"_

_"It's nothing. Just a scratch." She said quietly._

_"Let the Dr. have a look-see." He aid, taking her arm. "Ahhh! Ahhh! Blood! Blood!"_

_Erin giggled. She didn't know if the older boy was trying to make her laugh, or he really was scared. The boy rummaged through his pocket and found a tissue, and without a glance at her arm wrapped it around the cut._

_"Does it still sting?" He asked._

_"A little." Erin admitted nervously, well aware that a cute college boy was putting pressure on her arm._

_"You know, I always try putting on sunscreen and vinegar on cuts. I swear it works."_

_"You're crazy!" She laughed._

_"Maybe." The boy smiled._

_"Hey, Nard Dawg!" The large boy called. "C'mon, you're holding us back!"_

_"Coming!" The 'Nard Dawg' yelled. "Well, um, have fun, wherever you're going." He added to Erin. "And I hope that your cut feels better, and your marbles are okay."_

_"Thank you." Erin said softly, and for the first time in three days, she gave a genuine smile._

"That's it?"Andy laughed.

"Told you wouldn't wanna hear it." Erin reminded him.

"No, Erin, that's me!" Andy said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cornell, sunscreen and vinegar, Nard Dawg! That's me!"

"Andy, c'mon..."

"It's me! I swear, I remember that day! And the guy, who ran into you, it was Broccoli Rob, wasn't it?" He questioned.

"I don't remember him! He was rude!"

"And I wasn't! That was me!" He laughed.

Erin thought for a moment. It _did _all seem to fit. And one last look into Andy's warm blue eyes, she was certain. The same eyes as the college boy. "It _was _you!" She gasped.

"So we met like, eighteen years ago!" Andy pointed out.

"Wow." Erin smiled.

When the elevator doors opened, Andy put his arm around Erin and led her out. "Oh, we are gonna call Broccoli Rob and make him apologize to you." He said excitedly. "He never thought this would haunt him. Of course, he also thought I was gay, so it's better because he won't expect the call from my girlfriend..."

Erin pretended to listen, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She never got to answer his question. She didn't bring it up again, but, yes, in her own way, she believed in love at first sight.


	25. The Break Up

Andy walked into the elevator and noticed Erin was already there. Instead of brightening his day, this only made him feel worse. Seeing her face reminded him of what they had been, and now, what they weren't. He had spent the whole last night thinking of her, crying over her, wanting her, hating her, and now, here he was, in the same elevator as her. When he walked in, Erin scooted away from him. He could tell, after staring into those eyes so many times before, that, like himself, Erin didn't get much sleep either.

After thinking so much about her, he never had thought about what would happen between them the next time they met. Andy could beg for her forgiveness, he could yell and scream at her, or he could simply say nothing at all. But he decided to start from square one.

"Watch any good TV lately?" He asked.

"Eh." Erin responded, not meeting his eyes.

"What about the season premiere of Glee? I know you watched that. You love Glee, you told me."

"Look, Andy, you don't have to be nice to me." Erin said, looking at him for the first time.

"I don't have to be nice to anyone! I choose to be nice to you, because I...I care about you!" He said.

"Oh, stop it!" Erin yelled.

"Stop what? Telling the truth?!" Andy screamed.

"Oh, yeah, telling the truth!" Erin laughed grimly. "For what?! The first time in your life?"

"I never lied to you, Erin!" Andy shrieked. "I just never told you the whole truth!"

"How do I know what you're saying now is the truth?" She screeched.

"Look, Erin, can't we forget about this? Let's start over, please?" He begged.

"Andy, look at us! All this screaming at fighting!"

"It's stupid, isn't it?" He smiled.

"No, it's not! It's a sign, a warning! That we shouldn't be together, or at least not for now!" She explained shrilly.

"What...what do you mean?" He asked softly.

"All this fighting, just over one topic! Think of all the fights we'll have later in life, each one more bitter than the last! If this is what we can do so early in our relationship, think what will happen a year from now! The fights will last days!" She said, tears swelling in her eyes.

"It was just one time!" Andy persuaded, grabbing her arm. "We can work on it! I'm not willing to loose you!"

"But, in the end, Andy, too much was said and done." Erin said seriously, her eyes finally meeting his. "Too much was said that we can't forget. I'm sorry; I'm just...not ready. Now's not a good time."

"No, Erin, wait!" Andy called as her hand slipped from his and she started to walk out of the elevator.

"Goodbye, Andy." She called a look of pity in her eyes. "Well, goodbye as my boyfriend. I will see you in the office, I guess."

"You know I don't give up!" He called, and Erin smiled for a moment. She knew he wouldn't give up on her easily. Out of anger, Andy clenched his fist and punched the wall of the elevator. This time, he did not make a hole in the wall, but the pain in his hand was throbbing, but not as big as the pain in his heart.

And the pain and guilt that Erin felt as she watched Andy lash his anger out, it was possibly worse. She wanted to run to him, comfort him, hold him, reconcile with him. But she couldn't. She shouldn't. She needed some alone time. And apparently so did Andy, as he closed the elevator door, and Erin could've sworn she heard a sob. It was then when she sunk to the floor outside the elevator, and broke down. She was doing the right thing, wasn't she?

_ As much as it kills me to write about, there's good out of this! I've thought of some post breakup chapters, much more lighthearted than this one!_


	26. Plan A

"M-M-M-M-MONICA!" Andy sang into the phone in a cheerful voice as he entered the elevator Monday morning. Erin noticed Andy's happy face, but that only made her feel worse, because she wasn't the one making him happy. She took out her People magazine and began to flip through it.

"Oh, babe, last night was so much fun!" Andy said loudly into the phone, and Erin turned a page so angrily she ripped it out. "I just...couldn't stop thinking about you."

"You know, I was thinking," He continued, almost screaming. "Remember when we-"

"Excuse me." Erin said, "Could you maybe NOT talk so loud, Andy? Some of us don't want to hear about your struggling love life."

Andy blinked at her. Who knew Erin could be so sassy? But, who knew she would explode and throw cake at his face?

"Sory about that, Mon, just my crazy ex-girlfriend." Andy said casually. "Oh, I never told you about her! I'm sorry!" He laughed. "Oh, you're not mad? And you're not mad because you knew I didn't know you yet! Wow, Monica, you're the best-"

All of sudden, Andy's phone rang, sending out four-part Rockin' Robin harmony. Erin snorted, and almost smiled at him. Whether she was smiling at his stupidity or at his reaction, as his face turned a deep shade of red, she wasn't quite sure, but both were adorable.

"Another call." He whispered to Erin. "I...guess, uh, I'm just really popular."

"Eloise, babe," He said confidently into the phone. "How you doing?!" Erin heard a angry murmur from the phone. "Oh, hi, Mom!" Andy said, his face turning, if possible, redder than before.

"No, sorry," He said into the phone. "I was expecting someone else." There was a pause where Andy' mom said something, in which he replied, "No, you were right, her name was Erin." This time it was Erin's turn to blush, and she hid behind her magazine. "We broke up. Last Week." He said bitterly. Another pause. "I know Mom. I know, I know! Look, I know what I told you about her, but you have to forget about it!" Erin really wished this ride would end. "Look, Mom, could we not talk about this no? Rina sa exta oa ea." Erin almost laughed. Andy sounded so funny speaking gibberish. "It's Piglatin!" He yelled, then lowered his voice, "I said, Erin is right next to me!" Andy's mom said something, before he ended with, "Okay, love you, Byeeeeeeeee!" And hung up the phone.

An akward silence. _Really _awkward silence.

"I think you hung up on Monica." Erin noted.

"I'll call her back later." Andy shrugged.

"Oh, what's her number? 1-800-I-don't-exist?" She teased.

"_1-800-I-don't exist!" _Andy mimicked. "She does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Fine!" Erin yelled. "What's her last name?"

"Uhh....Geller?" Andy said unconvincingly.

"Geller? Like Monica Geller, the _Friends _character?" Erin scoffed.

"Did I say Geller?" Andy laughed nervously. "I meant Bing."

"Bing? Like Monica's name after she married Chandler Bing on _Friends_?" Erin said suspiciously.

"Funny how things work out like that, isn't it?" Andy laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Erin said flatly. "Funny. _Really_ Hilarious."

"Well, she was real!" Andy protested. "Just like us. C'mon, Erin," Andy said seriously, taking her hand, "Can't you give me another chance?"

"I think," Erin said slowly, "That Monica wouldn't like to hear you say that." And with one last look, she let go of Andy's and and walked out of the elevator.


	27. Plan B

"Boy, it is _hot _in here!" Andy gushed on Thursday's elevator ride.

"Mhhm-hmm." Erin nodded vaguely. Her new theory was, if she tried to ignore Andy, maybe she could forget about him more easily. It was easier said than done, especially if the person you were trying to ignore was the guy you're totally in love with, and that same guy is the attention-seeking Andy Bernard.

Andy made a big show of taking off his jacket, and when Erin sneaked a small glance at him, she snorted. "Put your clothes on in the dark or something?" She teased.

"Ha Ha." Andy said sarcastically. "You're just jealous you're not on the new fad."

"And how long did this take you to dress?" She said wisely.

"If I told you you'd think I was pathetic." He mumbled.

"You can tell me anything, Andy." Erin said. The words left her lips before she thought about what she was saying.

"An hour." He murmured, embarrassed.

"An hour!" Erin laughed. "Oh, Andy, an hour to put on all your clothes backwards? Wow that is, that is-"

"Pathetic." He said, but was surprisingly smiling. Andy's suit coat was on backwards, so that the back was on his front side. His collar, tie, and sweater had all been put on the other side of his neck. Some girls might find it immature, but Erin thought it was hilarious.

"Yes, yes it is." Erin nodded. "You know you're going to get teased."

"Nah."

"With a backwards shirt, sweater, tie, and suit coat? Yeah, you're really in for it. You should take it off."

"But I worked so hard!" He whined.

"It's for you're own good." Erin urged.

"Can you help me?" He said slyly. "I can't take it off myself. My arms are kind of stuck."

"I don't do that anymore." She said softly.

"We're friends, Erin, right?" He said seriously. "And friends look out for each other. If friends think friends are going to be made fun of, then friends help them take off their backwards clothes."

"It's your fault in the first place..." She noted.

"I only did it to impress you." He admitted.

"What?"

"Backwards clothes really are a conversation starter, aren't they?" He said wisely.

"Wow." Erin smiled. "You're good." And she proceeded to help him take off his suit coat.

"One question though." She said as she helped him take off his sweater. "Why'd you choose backwards clothes?"

"Because it would get a much needed conversation between the two of us started, I knew you're the type of girl who'd appreciate it, and, well, I knew you'd help me undress."

"Pervert." She teased as she unbuttoned his shirt from behind. "I should leave right now. And you can helplessly try to unbutton this shirt."

"You wouldn't do that." Andy said knowingly.

"And why is that?" Erin said, affronted.

"Because you're hoping you'll get a glimpse of my chest." He smiled.

"Andy!" She laughed.


	28. Plan C

Andy walked into the elevator on Monday, bringing in with him the sweet aroma of apples and cinnamon.

"Okay, don't think this is weird or anything," Erin began, "And I say this in a totally friendly and casual way, but you smell _really _good."

"Why thank you, my lady." Andy said proudly. "But, I can't take all the credit."

"Is it that cologne you put on my Valentine's Day card? Because that smells really good, and it's pretty strong." She asked.

"It still smells? Or, the question is, you still smell it?" Andy said slyly. "But, actually, it's not me, it's this." Andy took out a container and the cinnamon apple smell made Erin's stomach lurch with hunger, even though she had had breakfast. Andy opened the container, and Erin gasped.

"Is that...a Walker Brothers' apple pancake?"

"Yes-sir-ee." Andy said happily. "And I am so hungry!" He took out a fork and dived right in, making no effort to conceal his open mouth or moans of delight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Erin, where are my manners?" He said suddenly. "Would you like some too?"

"Not hungry." She mumbled. Actually, she would totally gobble down the whole thing, but she couldn't. If they were dating, she would _have _to take some, but as an ex-girlfriend, she couldn't. It was against the rules. It leads him on. And turned her on, for that matter.

"Not hungry my Aunt Beatrice!" Andy scoffed. "Erin Hannon, I know only too well you could wolf this down in one bite!"

"Not true!" She gasped.

"Too true." He nodded. "Remember when we went to Walker Brothers, and ordered an apple pancake to split because you said it was your favorite food in the whole entire world? Then, I had to order another one for myself because you gobbled up the entire thing, and then ate half of mine!"

Okay, she sounded _really _fat at that moment. She didn't usually eat like that in front of other people, but it was an _apple pancake_, her favorite food. And it was _Andy_, the one person she knew who wouldn't laugh at her eating habits.

"Okay, so maybe I like apple pancakes. And maybe at that moment I was very hungry. But at this moment, I'm gonna pass."

"So if I don't finish, you'd be okay with me just throwing it out?" Andy asked.

"Well, you really shouldn't let this go to waste..." Erin began.

"Then have some." He commanded.

"Only if you're done."

"What if I told you the only reason I bought this was so we could eat it together?" He said sneakily.

"I'd say that's a mixture between sweet and pathetic. And I'd remind you we're broken up." Erin replied smoothly.

"Well I'd remind you that my huge effort to impress you was something you loved about me." Andy smiled, and Erin couldn't help but return it. "Now eat." He said, handing her a fork. "You know I can't finish it."

Erin looked at the fork hesitantly, and saw Andy's urging smile. He did do this just for her, so it would be rude not to eat. Erin took the fork and dived in.

"Oh my God," She moaned. "This is _amazing._"

"I know," Andy said through a mouthful. "And it's still hot."

"Okay, I lied." Erin said in a muffled voice. "I could eat like five of these."

They laughed, and continued to eat, leaving Erin lost in thought.

How could she let a guy like Andy slip through her fingers? He was cute, funny, sweet, and definitely wanted her back, enough to go out and buy her favorite food to start a conversation. He was energetic much like her, and, if it were any constellation, he had enough money to buy Erin her own Walker Brother's so she could eat apple pancakes every day.

Maybe she should say something. Why did she break up with him, anyway? Erin swallowed, and opened her mouth just as the doors opened and Angela walked in. She stared at them for a moment, before rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Angela." Andy said awkwardly. "Wanna bite?"

Oh, right. _That's _why she broke up with Andy. His lack of trust.

"You two are completely animals." Angela said, disgusted, but Erin had darted out the door before she could think of a retort.


	29. The Apology, Part 1

Andy walked in the elevator and smiled hesitantly at Erin. She returned it. This caused Andy to crack his signature toothy grin. He had been in a good mood lately, ever since Erin confessed that she agreed with Andy on the whole Sabre printer scandal. Her words kept replaying in his head, and the spot where she rubbed his knee still tingled. Because of that little confrontation, nothing any of the co-workers did could bring him down, all because Erin thought he did the right thing, and that was all that mattered. It didn't matter to him when Kevin and Oscar threw out his lunch, and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy watching Erin scold them and offering Andy half her sandwich, even if it was tuna, which he ate although he utterly detested.

Just as Andy was about to say thanks, somebody yelled, "Hold the door! I said hold the door!" Andy stuck out his hand so they could come in, but wished he didn't. It was Angela. This ride just got sufficiently awkward.

"I told you to hold the door! Don't you two listen?" Angela said angrily.

"I _did _hold the door, Angela." Andy retorted, annoyed.

"Yes, but you made me run for it! You probably did that on purpose." She grumbled.

"You know what? I'm not even going to bother fighting back."

"Because you're too dim witted to think of anything to say." She spat.

"Hey! I went to Cornell!" Andy yelled defensively. It was no secret Andy had anger management, but he tried no to use it against women. But, lately, Andy's fights with Angela had been...vicious.

"And your dad bought your way in there." Angela scoffed. "The only way you could come up with a retort is if your dad hired someone to pen them for you."

"For your information, Angela, Andy sang his way into Cornell." Erin piped up defensively. "Did he ever tell you that? Oh, I guess not."

"Did Andy ever tell you that he used to be engaged to me?" Angela said sneakily. "I guess he forgot about that."

That kept Erin quite. "Did I ever tell you why I broke up with Angela, Erin?" Andy said.

"No, I think you left that one out." Erin said acidly, her anger turning towards Andy. "Just like you left out the whole engagement thing."

"Maybe you were just to spastic to listen." Angela mumbled.

"Hey! Don't you start on her!" Andy yelled.

"Don't I start on her? Oh, Andy, you are just-"

"AHHHHHHH! NOT LISTENING!" Andy screamed obnoxiously, clasping his hands over his ears and yelling gibberish. "LOUD NOISES! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"You're pompous, attention-seeking, boisterous-"

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU-"

"SHUT UP!" Erin shrieked. "Both of you!" Andy and Angela stopped suddenly and stared at Erin.

"Now, I'm going to count to three, and you two are going to shake hands and make up." She commanded loudly.

Andy and Angela snickered. "Hold old are we, six?" Angela scoffed.

"It worked all the time in the foster home." She told her.

"One..."

"Yeah," Andy said, "Like I'm going to shake _her _hand."

"Two..."

"Oh, Andy, be quiet! You've wanted to do a lot more to me!"

"Two and a half..."

"Yeah, maybe have a kiss every month or so!"

"Three!" Erin said, and clasped their hands together.

"Now, you two can tell each other what you're sorry for." She instructed, and Andy and Angela mumbled complaints while giving each other hostile stares, but were still shaking hands.

"Andy, would you like to go first?" Erin asked, and Andy rolled his eyes, but once he saw Erin's pleading smile, he changed his mind.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't the guy you wanted." Andy began seriously. "I'm sorry I was too loud, sang too much, publicized our love too much, talked about Cornell too much, bought you too many gifts, used too many different voices, wanted to be with you too much-"

"You can stop now." Angela commanded. Erin stared at Andy in awe. All those things Angela hated about Andy, Erin loved. And if Angela hated those things, she basically hated Andy.

"Alright, Angela," Erin said slowly, "Your turn."

"This is totally pointless, but I'll start off with saying I'm sorry I didn't treat you...well." She began. "I'm sorry I told you your voice was bad, and Cornell is stupid. I'm sorry I that I have so many other things to be sorry for and don't remember. I'm sorry I was engaged to you and didn't really love you. I'm sorry I've never truly loved you."

This almost brought Erin to tears. How horrible had Angela been to Andy?

"And...?" Andy said expectantly.

Angela sighed impatiently. "I'm sorry I cheated on you." She mumbled.

"WHAT?" Erin screamed.

_To be continued..._


	30. The Apology, Part 2

"Cheated on him." Angela mumbled. "Why, surely you already know this, didn't Andy tell you?" She said in mock surprise.

"YOU CHEATED ON HIM?" She roared.

"Erin, you don't have to keep repeating it." Andy said, embarrassed. "It's not my finest moment."

"Not you're finest moment? Oh, Andy, it's not you're fault at all, it's hers, that son of a-"

"Hey, what about that apology!" Andy said loudly, trying to break the ice at he restrained Erin from Angela. "I'm sorry for-"

"Andy, don't talk!" Erin screamed, trying to wiggle out of his hold. "You did nothing, NOTHING! And once I get my hands on Angela-"

Angela quickly ran out of the elevator, which had been open for several minutes. Andy slowly turned Erin around to face him, his hands tightly gripping her arms.

"Erin," He said calmly, "Take a deep breath, and think about what you were going to do. Attacking Angela, that isn't you!"

"She deserves it." Erin mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Is there a reason you lashed out on her?" Andy asked quickly, loosening his grip but still holding onto her.

"Because nobody deserves that!" Erin yelled. "I had this foster family once, and they were great. For once, I felt loved. Then, the dad cheated on the mom so they filed for divorce, and they sent me to another family."

"Oh, Erin, I'm so sorry," Andy said, but Erin went on.

"And if there's anyone, _anyone_, who shouldn't be cheated on, it's you. Because I never like to see you hurt, Andy." Erin said, and their eyes met for the first time, both sparkling with tears. "I want to know the whole story, and leave nothing out."

"Alright," Andy agreed, and closed the elevator door for complete privacy. "But it's not something I like to remember." They leaned against the wall and sat down, and Andy began. "Well, about to two and a half years ago, I found out Angela was single. I courted her, and she played hard to get, she wasn't eager to go out with me like you, but eventually she came around. It started out like any relationship, I guess, and my first relationship since Jamie, the girl who turned out to be in high school-"

Erin pretended she didn't hear that last sentence, and urged Andy on. "But, she was not like Jamie or any other girl I had dated. She was snide, hard, demanding, and rarely showed signs of affection. But yet I was blinded by love. I wanted so much to be wanted. I wanted her to be all mine, so after a few months, I proposed. She said...okay. And that night, Phyllis saw Angela doing it in the office...with Dwight."

Erin gasped, and Andy went on, the sadness showing through his eyes. "Phyllis kept it a secret, and the affair went on, until Angela couldn't take her blackmail anymore and Phyllis announced to the whole office about the affair, except for me."

"Oh, Andy," Erin said, shocked.

"Dwight and Angela were on their toes, as was the rest of the office, just waiting for me to find out and explode, although that didn't keep them from dong it. It tuned out Michael was the whistleblower who told me about the affair, and well, it's not secret that I can get a little bit angry. Dwight and I had a duel over her, and it was a draw. I lost Angela, Dwight lost Angela, and she lost both of us." He spat.

"Oh, Andy, I had no idea." Erin whispered.

Andy added on, in a mock happy voice. "And then, when all hope seemed at lost, when I felt love couldn't come into my life, I met you, and I learned that I had never truly experience love before you. I courted you slowly, as I didn't want to loose you, and I slowly found myself falling madly in love with you. Then we got together, and wow, those weeks were magical, until you dumped me over a story you had never fully heard. And now I'm here. And now, I'm going home." Andy got up, without a look at Erin, who had never felt so horrible.

"Andy!" She croaked a lump building in her throat.

"Yeah?" He said, turning around.

"What did you expect me to say when I heard this?" She said her voice cracking as she held in the tears and stood up to face him. "Did you expect me to cry? Did you expect me to...to fall into your arms, say that I'm sorry, that I'm the stupid one, and that I'm the one who ruined the single best relationship I've ever had?"

"No," Andy said, nervous as Erin slowly inched closer towards him. "I didn't expect anything."

"Or how about," Erin squeaked, the tears finally coming out as she took a step towards him with each confession she made. "Me telling you that I'm hopelessly in love with you? That I've dreaded every day not being with you. That I live for the moments where everything feels like it used to be. Would you like me to tell you that, Andy?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind." He chuckled nervously, well aware that he was close enough to count the tiny freckles on Erin's face.

"Or maybe, you wouldn't mind hearing that as I voice these things, I realize I'm totally in love with you, I won't stop loving you, and the easiest solution would be for both of us to just agree to get back together." She suggested quietly.

"I'd be fine with that."

"And then, you'd probably want me to say-"

"Just shut up and kiss." Andy said, grabbed Erin, and kissed her, for the first time in months. It was a great kiss, almost better then their first, because so much had happened between them, yet so much about them had stayed the same.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do that," Erin panted once they parted.

"Then let's do it again," Andy laughed, and they continued to kiss even more fiercely, so involved with each other they didn't notice the elevator move and later open its doors, until Kevin blundered in, snickering.

"Can you wait for the next ride?" Andy said, quickly releasing Erin.

"Oh no," He said happily. "I'm fine here."

"Well then," Andy said promptly, "We'll take the stairs. C'mon, Erin." He said, surprising her by lifting her off her feet and carrying her bridal-style off the elevator.

"Bye, Kevin!" Erin called happily, squealing in her beloved boyfriend's arms.


	31. Just Right

It was 8:55 on a rainy Monday morning in late April of 2011, and Andy Bernard had just pulled his car into the parking lot of the office. Work did not officially start until 9:00, but Andy always liked to be there five minutes early to get settled. Then why was he cutting it so close, pulling up to the office with five minutes to spare? It was because he had been sharing a lengthy breakfast at The Pancake House with his girlfriend Erin Hannon.

Andy got out of his car, and quickly sped around to the other side where he chivalrously opened the door for Erin.

"It's raining cats and dogs!" She exclaimed, and Andy opened his umbrella for her.

"Then we'll just have to run!" Andy laughed once Erin took haven under it.

They sprinted but the rain was pouring so hard and the wind was so strong it blew the umbrella away.

"God!" Andy yelled, kicking a puddle.

"Honey, honey," Erin said calmly, sensing a meltdown coming up, so she placed her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "Shhhhh."

Andy looked at her tenderly, before spontaneously kissing her. Once they parted, they smiled at each other before going into a full-fled make out.

"We're going to be late for work." Erin whispered between kisses, the rain sill pouring down on them.

"Who cares?" Andy replied, but surprised Erin by picking her up in a fireman's lift, hoisting her over his back and carrying her through the rain.

"Ahhhh!" Erin screamed. "Andy, put me down! Andy! Andy! Stop!" Erin tried to yell, but it always ended up in laughter. She pathetically tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Andy, people could be watching!"

"Let them!" Andy yelled as he set her down gently, "And let them know my true love for you!"

Erin smiled at him before taking his hand. "C'mon, Nard Dawg. You're going to catch a cold."

"I don't care!" Andy protested as Erin pulled him through the parking lot.

"You will if you're kissing me and all of a sudden sneeze over my face." She said loudly over the rain.

"That would be funny."

"You're gross." She laughed, and opened the doors to the office building. "Hiya, Hank!" She greeted happily to the security guard.

"Hello, Erin. Andy."

"What time is it?" Andy huffed.

"You got two minutes." Hank said. He always liked Andy and Erin, because they greet him with a happy smile and enthusiasm for the day.

"Thanks!" They said in unison, and raced each other to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Andy got on his knee to tie his shoe. Erin tip-toed behind him draped her coat over him, rubbing his arms. "Don't want you getting sick." She said.

"We won't get sick." He shrugged.

"I won't." She said. "I know I won't, but I never get sick, besides our first date. You, on the other hand, mister, get cold very easily which could ultimately lead you getting sick, so I'm here to warm you up."

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"I hate to wonder." She said, kissing him before leaning against the elevator wall opposite him.

"What was that for?" He asked, dazed.

"Does every kiss need a reason, Andy-Candy?" She said as she wrung the water out of her hair.

"No," Andy said, lost in thought. "I guess it doesn't." _And that was when everything changed, because Andy realized Erin did everything for Andy for one reason: She loved him. _

"What?" Erin giggled, aware that Andy was staring at her.

"Nothing." He mumbled, but continued to gape at her.

"What?" She giggled again, when he continued. "What's up with you, Andy?"

"I just realized I love you." He said seriously.

Instead of being flattered, Erin looked disappointed. "Look, not that it's not great to hear you say that, sweetie, but I though we established that _months _ago."

"Let me rephrase." Andy began. "I just realized _how much _I love you."

"And how much is that?" Erin said, cracking a smile.

Andy hesitated, but he was going to do it. It just felt right. Everything about Erin felt...right. "Enough to want to make you my wife." He said seriously.

Erin gasped. "Andy..."

Andy was still on one knee, so he scooted closer to her and took her hand. "Erin, I love you. I love everything about you." _Okay, not everything. He didn't like her oddly close relationship with her foster brother or her cookies that tasted like tar, but he'd eat one of her cookies every day if it meant spending that day with Erin. _"And I wanted to do this differently. I wanted birds to be flying, a choir to be playing, and the stars to be shining, but at this moment, this very moment, it feels right, just like you and me. Everything about us feels right. We first _officially_ met in the elevator. We first talked in the elevator. First laughed, joked, and sang, all in this elevator. And that's why..." Andy paused, and fingered around in his pocket for the little velvet case, which he had been carrying around for years. Once he found it, he opened it up, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "I think we should take our first step into marriage, in this very elevator. Kelly Erin Hannon...will you marry me?"

For a moment, Erin didn't say anything, but that was until she broke down into tears. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A million trillion billion times yes! Andrew Baines Bernard, I want to marry you! I don't care when, where, or how, but I'll marry you if it's the last thing I do!" Andy put the ring on her finger, they kissed, and then just lingered in each others arms, not a care in the world. They had forgotten they were in an elevator. They had forgotten they had to go to work. They had forgotten everything except each other, until the doors opened, revealing the whole office.

"Guys!" Andy moaned. "Really? Now!"

"We saw two people making out in the middle of the parking lot." Michael laughed. "We came down to check it out and...oh. I see."

"Completely unprofessional." Angela said.

"Shut up, Angela!" Erin yelled.

"You're just jealous!" Angela said.

"Of what?" Erin scoffed.

"Of my engagement to Andy!" She screamed.

"Oh, really?" Erin said smugly, and held out her left hand for the whole office to see. Everyone gasped and cheered.

"Congratulations!" Pam said.

"Ryan!" Kelly yelled. "Look at the ring Andy got her! How come I don't have one yet? Oh my God, Erin, I'm going to be you're Maid of Honor!"

"Niceeee." Kevin said.

"I thought Jim and Pam already got married." Creed noted.

"Wow, oh wow." Michael gushed. "And I set them up! Andy, Erin this is-"

But exactly what it was, Andy and Erin never knew, because Erin pressed the button to close the elevator door, and kissed her lovely fiancé, everything feeling just right. And it all happened in the elevator.

The End

_I know Andy and Erin won't get back together this fast, and I know they won't get engaged for a while, but I hope it ends a little something like that! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you liked it! _


End file.
